Three Times The Hummel Verse
by ShannonN001
Summary: This is a collection of different stories involving Kurt, Chris, and Carson as triplets. The first chapter is the background story for all the rest. They will not be in any sort of order. Open to story suggestions. WARNING: Fluff overload! Occasional language.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

Burt Hummel was overjoyed. He was having triplets. Elizabeth had gone into labor about an hour ago and it was only a matter of time until his children were brought into the world. They had decided that they didn't want to know the genders of the babies because just having children was a blessing in itself. The surprise of learning the genders when they were born was just a cherry on top of the whole situation.

Another hour later and a baby boy was brought into the world. They decided to name him Christopher Paul Hummel. After a couple more minutes, another boy was crying. This boy was named Kurt Elijah Hummel. Finally, the third baby was born. A little boy named Carson Jay Hummel.

Burt looked down at his new family lying in Elizabeth's arms, and noticed that the three boys were completely identical. From their eyes, to their noses, to their hair color, to their size.

"They're beautiful." Burt said with tears in his eyes. "But how in the world will we ever tell them apart?"

Elizabeth smiled up at her husband and handed him Kurt to hold. "It'll be difficult at first." she started, looking at the two boys in her arms. "But as they get older and develop personalities, I have a feeling it will be very easy. I know they are all very different at heart."

Though Elizabeth had said that as an offhand, she couldn't have been more correct. When they took the boys home for the first time, each boy reacted to the new environment differently. Chris was excited about everything. As he got older, he just wanted to touch and see everything. Kurt on the other hand was nervous. He would always follow behind his brothers like he wanted to be protected. He would cry if he was left alone for a long period of time and he preferred to be around things that were familiar to him. Meanwhile, Carson didn't really care about anything. Nothing surprised or scared him, and the best he could be described as was unmoved by the world.

When the boys were in kindergarten, their personalities soared and became even more noticeable. Once he learned to read and write, it was discovered that Carson loved to write and make up stories. After school he would sit at the kitchen table for hours just writing out the stories in his head so he could share them at dinner.

Chris enjoyed watching TV, but not like the other kids his age. He liked watching the actors and how they reacted in the shows they were on. After watching a show or a movie he would constantly repeat his favorite lines and phrases for whoever would listen.

Compared to Carson and Chris, Kurt stood out like a sore thumb. While they were all completely identical, Kurt liked more glamourous clothes. He was often found going through Elizabeth's closet and he loved to help her decide what make-up to wear. He was also an altogether softer person than the other two. He loved having tea parties in his room with Elizabeth and was very picky on what he ate.

Burt became a little concerned about what Kurt's behavior meant but when he voiced his opinion to Elizabeth he felt guilty for worrying. She had said not to worry about it because it didn't matter who any of the boys grew up to be. They would still be loved unconditionally and completely.

When the boys were eight Elizabeth got sick. She remained sick for a couple months before she died. Her funeral was beautiful, with all her friends and family gathered to share fond memories and stories. Burt sat in the front of the church, with his three sons surrounding him.

Things changed after that. But the boys continued to grow older, and their stories continued.

**So this was the intro to all the mini stories to follow. They won't be in any sort of order and I am completely open to suggestions. Please leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

"Really Kurt? Glee club!" Carson exclaimed when Kurt got home. He had been in the middle of writing his story for the school paper when he had gotten a text from Chris telling him that he had seen Kurt's name on the sign-up sheet. "You realize that's social death, right?"

"Oh please. Like I was popular to begin with." Kurt said sarcastically. "Dad wanted me to join a club so I did. I my swell take part in something I'm at lease interested in." He went to sit across from Carson at the kitchen table. Carson just stared at him like he was crazy. "Look Carson, I like to sing so I joined a singing group. It's not a big deal."

"Well I guess not but you're practically announcing you're gay. No guy in their right mind would join that." Carson immediately regretted his words. Kurt looked down to his lap silently. He didn't look at his brother as he got up and left the room. "No wait Kurt! That's not what I meant. I'm sorry!" He shouted but the boy didn't come back. The sound of the front door opening and closing made him jump. He hoped Kurt didn't just leave; he wanted to try to apologize again.

Instead Chris walked into the kitchen setting his bag on the counter. "Did you try to talk him out of it yet?" He asked as he sat in the seat across from him.

"Yeah... And I kind of screwed up big time." Chris's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" He whispered harshly, making Carson flinch.

"I may have inquired that only gay people would join the club." Carson couldn't look at Chris as he said it. He knew how he would react.

"WHAT!" Chris didn't try to stay quite like he had before. He got up and started pacing around the kitchen. "You idiot! Why would you say that when you know he's gay? Let along at all! Ugh! I know he's not out yet but you knew!" Chris plopped down in the seat again and dropped his head into his hands. "Would you have said that to me if I had joined?" He whispered, not looking up.

Carson was surprised, unsure of what to say. "What do you mean?"

Chris looked up, his eyes red with unshed tears. "Would you have said to me what you said to Kurt if I had joined the glee club?"

"Um. Probably. I wasn't really thinking, I just said it." Carson felt so guilty and now he was confused. Why was Chris acting weird? "Why? Do you want to join too?"

"No but as a gay guy I'm very offended by your accusation." Chris shouted, startling Carson and himself. Both boys' eyes grew wide at the confession. Chris hadn't meant to say how he really felt; he just wanted to make sure that Carson knew he had been in the wrong. Only now the truth was out, and he was a little scared for his brother's reaction.

Carson sat in shock. This was not how he had imagined his afternoon going. He had just wanted to go home, do homework, and go to sleep. Instead he had offended both of his brothers and one of them had confessed a personal secret.

Carson tried to speak but he found he didn't know what to say. Instead he got up from his seat and walked around the table to his brother. He pulled him to his feet and engulfed him in a warm hug. Chris's unshed tears began to trickle down his cheeks and onto Carson's sweatshirt. They stayed still for what seemed like an hour before finally breaking apart.

Chris tried to wipe away the tear tracks from his face but Carson beat him to it. He smiled encouragingly and finally spoke. "So, I'll admit I didn't see this coming. I mean, we always knew about Kurt, but you were never that obvious. Or at all for that matter. Like, literally. I had no idea."

Chris found himself chuckling and smiling. "Yeah, no one ever asked so I didn't really feel like I needed to tell." Now Carson laughed. Chris hesitated before asking, "Are we ok?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" Carson went to hug him again and Chris welcomed it gratefully. The hug didn't last as long as the last one but this one was less comforting and more loving. When Carson pulled back he turned serious again. "Now that I have apologized to one Bro, I need to go beg forgiveness from another. You ok?"

"Never better." Chris said honestly, grinning from ear to ear. Carson returned the smile and went to look for Kurt. Chris stayed in the kitchen, still smiling, happy he had finally told someone important to him his biggest secret.

Carson found Kurt in his room, face down on his bed, with his head under a pillow. "Kurt can we talk for a second?"

"I don't know." Came a mumbled reply. "Are you going to call me gay again?"

Carson sighed. "There's nothing wrong with being gay Kurt. I'm really sorry for what I said. I've had my head put into perspective. The second I said it I knew I had fucked up so bad." Kurt pulled his head out from under the pillow and turned to look at him.

"It's ok Carson." He said as he got off his bed and crossed the room. "I know what you meant. I've heard it at school before. I guess I just didn't expect it here it at home."

"You shouldn't be hearing it at all. Listen I've talked to Chris and I am so sorry. I am in your corner one hundred percent. I don't care if your gay, straight, or anything in between. And I am no longer going to judge a book by it's cover. You should join the glee club. I think you'll really enjoy it."

Kurt gave Carson a soft smile. "I know I will. I mean it's going to be constant competition for solos, and we could use a strong male lead, but it's going to be fun none the less." Carson loved hearing how enthusiastic Kurt was for a club that barely existed yet.

"Who's joins so far?" He asked, honestly curious.

Kurt beamed as he continued. "Well there's that obnoxious Rachel Berry, but I don't think she'll be too bad. That kid in the wheel chair. I don't remember his name right now. The goth Asian girl Tina, and a really nice girl named Mercedes. I think we could be really good friends."

"Well I'm really happy for you." Carson said as he walked forward to hug Kurt. The boy returned the embrace and stepped back.

"Hey, do you think Chris would join too? He can sing."

Carson chuckled. "Just because he can sing doesn't mean he wants to join the club Kurt. And besides, he's more into acting. And hey! Your not going to ask me to join?" Kurt burst out laughing. "And for your information I can sing too you know. I mean I really don't want to, but I can."

"Thanks Carson." Kurt said happily. Carson was confused on whether he was being thanked for the joke or for just talking and apologizing to him in general. Either way he was glad he was able to make Kurt smile.

"Dads going to be home soon. I can't wait to tell him I joined a team. Now he can't take my sewing machine away." Kurt said giddily.

"Heaven forbid!" Carson said as he tried to hold back his laughter. "Come on I'll help you with dinner." Together they walked back downstairs to the kitchen. Chris was sitting at the table working on homework. When they entered the room Chris looked up and locked eyes with Carson. He smiled in return and they all settled into the rhythm of a normal night together. All equally happy.

**Hey! So I felt that I needed to tell the story of how Chris came out. I mean how Kurt came out is going to stay Cannon. That moment is just too beautiful to rewrite. Hope you enjoyed and please leave your opinion on the chapter and ideas for chapters to come!**


	3. Chapter 3: Drunken Hummels

"Please promise me that if you two come, you'll behave like normal people." Kurt pleaded as he walked around his room getting ready for a party. He had been invited to a party at Rachel's house for a glee gathering. (Well, he had black mailed Finn with his internet history into taking him to the party. But after he black mailed him he called Rachel to see if he could bring a friend.) Even though he was going to Dalton now his friends had still wanted him to come. He had even been able to convince Blaine to go. Just as friends of course.

"Of course Kurt! I wouldn't dream of being anything but." Carson said sarcastically. Chris rolled his eyes at the comment and turned serious.

"Relax Kurt. _I'm_ not going to do anything dumb. I just want to hang out." Kurt smiled to Chris and then glared at Carson.

"Will there be alcohol involved?" Carson asked, trying to seem innocent.

"I don't know but I hope not. If there is I'm going to be designated driver." Kurt went over to the mirror to double check that his outfit was perfect. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a red button up with a black strap-like thing over his shoulder. Chris and Carson on the other hand just wore faded jeans and t-shirts. Chris's shirt was a black V-neck and Carson's was a old blue band shirt. He had his trade mark blue hoodie on over it.

"Ok well if we're going then we're going. Are you ready yet Kurt?" Carson asked impatiently.

"Yeah, go see if Finn's ready and we'll go. We're picking up Blaine on the way."

"Oooo" both boys teased as they left the room. Kurt sighed, realizing he might have made a mistake in inviting them.

"Oh Kurt I'm so glad you could make it! Hi Blaine, Finn, Chris and Carson!" Rachel squealed as everyone walked into her house. "The party's down stairs. There are refreshments and food down there as well."

Everyone walked down the stairs leading to the basement and saw that all the rest of the people in glee club were already there. At that moment everyone practically dispersed around the room. Carson went over to Puck who gave him a fist numb and commented on his band shirt. Chris went and sat on the stage in the back with Tina and Mercedes. Blaine stayed by the stairs and talked to Rachel about not being a warbler at the party. Finn and Kurt just kind of hung back and looked around at everything. There was a pathetic table in the middle of the room with a sign that read drink tickets.

Suddenly there was a mad dash for the stairs. As everyone tried to leave, Puck and Carson pulled Rachel aside to talk to her. As she shouted something about alcohol everyone trying to leave gathered around the table again. Carson and Puck brought mass amounts of alcohol out and the real party began.

After that everything became a bit of a blur for everyone except for Kurt and Finn, the only two not drinking. It was rather hilarious to watch all of the glee members get drunk. When Rachel had started to cling to Finn, he decided to tell her about the types of drunkenness. Kurt listened as he categorized his friends. Brittany began to strip for Artie on top of the washing machine in the corner. Mercedes, Tina and Chris were laughing hysterically. Quinn, Lauren, Puck and Carson were all in the middle of a shouting match over by the couch. As Kurt watched, Quinn grabbed a hand full of Carson's shirt and pulled him to her, smashing their lips together.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle!" Rachel shouted, attracting the attention of the crowd. Everyone cheered as they began to sit in a circle in the middle of the room.

After a few rounds Rachel ended up kissing Blaine for far too long if Kurt had anything to say about it. Artie ended up Kissing Chris in his drunkenness. Carson and Quinn quite the game half way through to instead make out on the couch. When it was Puck's turn, the bottle landed on Kurt. It was awkward to say the least but in the end Kurt didn't care and Puck declared that kissing a guy wasn't so bad.

When the game was over Blaine and Rachel went to sing on the stage and everyone else started dancing in the middle of the room. Kurt continued to sit to the side and watch everything. He wasn't too happy about Blaine and Rachel getting cozy.

Carson and Quinn disappeared half way through the song, both running up the stairs. Chris had stopped drinking after he kissed Artie and now he was just sitting on the couch looking bored.

"Hey Kurt" Finn said once the song was over, "do you want to leave? I don't know where Carson is and Chris looks like he's about to pass out."

"Ok I'll get Blaine." Kurt began looking around the room for the warbler. When he found him, Kurt was very annoyed. He was pouring himself another drink with Rachel glued to his side.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said as he walked over to him. "Listen we're all heading out. Are you coming or are you going to call your parents for a ride?" Kurt knew that Blaine would never call his parents to get him, drunk or not.

The boy's eyes got wide and he shook his head quickly. "No! No, I'm ready to go." He turned to the girl latched to his arm. "Bye Rachel."

"Bye Blainey!" She shouted.

Once she left Kurt began to pull him up the stairs. When he got to the top, Finn was at the front door looking confused. "Dude, where's Carson?" Kurt sighed.

"Ok I'll go find him. Take Blaine and Chris to the Car." Kurt said as he began searching the house for Carson. He had a suspicion of where he was, but he decided to give his brother the benefit of the doubt and search the rest of the house first. Once he realized that he had searched everywhere else, he couldn't avoid checking the bedroom any longer.

When he flung the door open he was both surprised and not surprised at the same time. He had caught Carson and Quinn in the middle of their heated make out session. Carson had lost his shirt and Quinn's shirt had all the buttons undone.

"Hey Car, we're leaving. Let's go." Kurt said, not wanting to have a big conversation or argument. The two broke apart rather abruptly with muffled shouts of shock.

"Really Kurt! Nice timing!" Carson spat as he got up off the bed. He began looking around the room for his shirt but gave up rather quickly.

"Yeah, couldn't have planned it any better if I'd tried." Kurt said dryly. "Come on." With that, the two boys left Quinn alone in the room and headed outside to the waiting car.

On the drive back Finn spoke to Kurt. "Hey, are we taking Blaine home right now? Because I don't think that's a very good idea."

Kurt looked to the back of the car and saw Blaine giggling and pointing at something out the window. "Yeah I agree. He can spend the night with us. It's not a big deal."

Finn was silent for a moment. "Where's he going to sleep?"

"That's not as big of a problem as you just made it sound Finn." Kurt said angrily. When they got home everyone went their separate ways. Finn and Carson dragged Chris up stairs to his room while Kurt helped Blaine downstairs to his room. He wasn't going to let Blaine sleep on the couch because then when he woke up he would have a hungover headache and back pain.

The last thing Kurt heard that night was the silent snoring coming from Blaine beside him on the bed.

***************  
The next morning was full of surprises for Burt. The biggest one being when he walked into Kurt's room and saw that he wasn't alone. After leaving the room rather quickly Burt decided to check on his other sons. Finn was already in the kitchen eating breakfast. He looked really tired. Then he went upstairs the look in the other two rooms. He popped in on Chris first, only to see an empty bed and hear the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom. Once Burt had gotten him some water he went across the hall to see what kind of condition Carson was in.

When he walked in he saw Carson awake and getting dressed for the day. He already had pants on and he was looking through a pile of clothes on the floor for a shirt. "Hey Buddy, how are you this morning?"

Carson chuckled. "Just peachy, Dad."

"Is there a reason Chris is sick to his stomach, or a reason Blaine spent the night in Kurt's room? Do you know anything about that?"

Carson's eyes grew large, and then he cracked up laughing. "Wait, wait. Kurt let Blaine sleep in his room? Awe, that's priceless. What, did they share a bed too?" Carson continued to laugh, leaving Burt even more confused.

"Ok so you seem to know that Blaine spent the night. Why?" He said, still looking for answers and right now, Carson seemed to be in the best shape to give them.

"Yeah, we all went to Rachel's party last night. It was late and Blaine didn't want to go home so we let him crash here." Carson said, finally retrieving a shirt from a pile. As an afterthought, he added "oh, and Chris is probably sick because of the alcohol. Now before you say anything, Kurt and Finn didn't have any, and we were all very responsible."

Burt was speechless. "Ok well when you're around come downstairs, we need to have a family meeting." Carson groaned but nodded his head.

Back downstairs, Kurt and Blaine had joined Finn in the kitchen. Kurt was moving around making breakfast for Blaine and himself. Blaine on the other hand was passed out at the kitchen table. Soon Carson joined them and took a seat next to Finn. Chris was the last to enter the kitchen, looking green and queasy.

Carol had left for work already so Burt decided to just begin. "Ok I guess my first question is why you three decided to drink." He directed his question to Chris, Carson and Blaine. "My second question is why you aren't as bad as the others Carson?"

Carson indeed looked perfectly fine, not even tired in the slightest. "Well Dad that would be because I don't get hungover. A perk I've grown to love. And we decided to drink because it's fun. We were all responsible and Finn drove us home."

Burt sighed, but decided to continue the discussion when Carol got home later. "This isn't the end,ok? We'll talk about this later. Why don't one of you take Blaine home."

Once Burt left the room everyone turned to stare at Carson. "How are you not hungover?" Chris somewhat shouted. He still looked really sick, and no doubt he was jealous of his brother's reaction to alcohol. "I know for a fact that you drank more than I did."

"I just don't get hungover. If I did, I would have gotten into a lot of trouble a couple weeks ago when I spent the night at Puck's." At Carson's words everyone's jaws dropped open.

"Whatever. We'll get our punishment later." Kurt said as he helped Blaine out of his seat. "I'm going to take him home." With that Kurt left the room. Chris went back upstairs to his bathroom and Finn and Carson stayed in the living room.

"So, you and Quinn." Finn stated. Carson laughed at the boy's tone because it was obvious he wasn't asking it as a question.

"It was just for fun Finn. I don't care for her like that. In my opinion she's got too much baggage." Finn relaxed to his words and went to turn on the TV. Everyone tried to enjoy as much of their day as they could before Carol got home. Punishments awaited them.

**Leave a review please! And feel free to leave story suggestions. Oh, and does anyone else think Carson and Quinn would be good together?**


	4. Chapter 4: Teasing Siblings

**Teasing Siblings**

"Oooo. Somebody's in love!" Carson teased as Kurt closed the front door behind him.

"Shut up Carson." He said, walking into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Ha! You didn't deny it!" Carson chimed, following him. Chris and Finn were sitting at the table doing homework and they both looked up when they walked in.

"Why do you always pounce on me every time I get home from a date Carson?" Kurt opened the fridge and pulled out lettuce for a salad. "I don't jump on you when you go out with someone."

"That's because you know I don't really care for the girls I go out with. You wuv him?" He said trying to be funny.

"No, we haven't said I love you." Kurt said, not looking up from where he was chopping vegetables.

"Why not?" Finn voiced, joining the conversation.

"Because that's not how it works guys, we've only been dating for a month." Kurt was clearly getting annoyed at the questions. Chris saw this and tried to change the subject.

"Back off guys. Carson, Dad's going to be home soon, did u take out the trash like he wanted?" Carson groaned and left the room. Kurt flashed Chris a grateful smile.

The kitchen went silent as Chris and Finn went back to their homework and Kurt continued to make his salad. The sound of a door slamming startled everyone. "I'm home!" Burt shouted.

"In the kitchen Dad." Kurt shouted back. Burt appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, didn't you have a date with Blaine tonight Kurt?" Kurt dropped his head into his hands and Finn started laughing. "What?" Burt said confused.

"We beat you to the punch Dad." Chris replied. "Carson already interrogated him. Just let it be." Carson came back into the room at the mention of his name.

"I did the garbage dad."

"Thanks Bud. So what's for dinner Kurt? Carol gets off her shift in ten minutes, want me to tell her to pick up some take-out on her way home?"

"Sure, but I'm going to eat this salad now. I'm starving." Kurt said as he carried his plate to the kitchen table next to Chris.

"What, your boyfriend doesn't feed you?" Chris jabbed, making Carson and Finn laugh.

"Oh here we go again." Kurt started, looking angry again. "We spend most of our afternoons together at a coffee house, where we drink coffee. Coffee does not fill one's stomach!"

"Ok guys, back off your brother. Speaking of dates, how was yours yesterday Finn?" Burt said, trying to make the playing field more even.

Finn seemed to squirm in his seat. "Ok I guess. Every time we go out we basically go to eat and I listen her talk." Everyone in the room began to chuckle, making Finn's cheeks grow warm. "I like Rachel, but our relationship is so one sided."

"There you go Carson. Someone else to annoy with your dating questions." Kurt said around a mouthful of lettuce.

"I don't have dating questions. I just like watching you be uncomfortable when I bother you." Carson said defensively.

"Well Carson, who was the last person you dated?" Burt said curiously. Carson tended to keep to himself and Burt had no idea who Carson was interested in.

"Hmm let me think. The last person I dated was that new girl Sugar. She was annoying as hell. I can't stand to be around her anymore."

"No one can dude. How long did you guys go out for?" Finn questioned.

"Eh, two weeks maybe. That was about as much of her as I could take." He said as he went to sit on the other side of Finn.

"Alright. Your turn Chris." Burt said, glad he was able to give everyone the attention they had been giving Kurt.

Chris gave Burt a double take. "Me? I didn't attack Kurt. If anything I defended him."

"That's only partially what I'm doing. I got to everyone else. I'm just generally interested."

"Oh um. I'm not dating any one right now." He said awkwardly, avoiding everyone's gazes.

"Well is there anyone you're interested in?" Kurt asked kindly. He didn't want to push him, but he was curious as to who had caught his brother's eye.

Chris was quiet for a couple seconds before giving a timid reply. "Not really. The guys at McKinley aren't that great. They're all just a bunch of Neanderthals."

"Ok, we won't pry. I'm going to go call Carol and see if she can pick up dinner." Burt said before he left the kitchen, leaving the four boys alone facing each other. An awkward silence fell over the room.

Carson was the first to speak. "So, you guys can't stand Sugar either, huh?"

Sudden bursts of laughter broke out, getting rid of any lingering feelings of uneasiness.


	5. Chapter 5: Bets of Seduction

Bets of Seduction

"Kurt, can I just say, that I don't think you and Blaine are very intimate with each other." Carson said as he stabbed another marshmallow with a stick.

It was the day after their high school graduation, and to celebrate, the family decided to hold a small party in the backyard. All of the glee club members had arrived and it was getting dark quickly. A small fire had been made to roast marshmallows and eat s'mores. Carson, Chris and Kurt were all sharing a bench while they ate when Carson brought his opinion to attention.

"Well I don't feel that is any of your concern anyway." Kurt responded back annoyed.

"You know, he may have a point Kurt. I mean I don't think I've ever even seen you two kiss, and you've been dating for a year and a half now." Chris added. Kurt looked back and forth between his two brothers and then glanced across the yard to Blaine, who was talking to Finn, Mike and Artie.

"Again, that's none of your business." Kurt replied defensively. "But if you must know for whatever reason you're interested, he and I don't like PDA. So yes, we don't suck each other's faces off around you guys. Or anyone really."

There was silence for a few moments between them, then Chris spoke up, smiling. "So you guys suck each other's faces off when you're alone?"

Kurt knew he was only teasing, but he became more agitated when Carson burst out laughing. "Awe, nice Chris!" He said, trying to regain his breathing.

"You two are horrible." Kurt said as he attempted to get up and walk away. Carson grabbed his arm, stopping him as he stood up.

"I'm sorry bro. But hey, listen. Want to have some fun? Let's make a bet." Kurt tipped his head in curiosity, encouraging Carson to continue. "Well I'll give you twenty bucks if you go over there and plant one on him."

"Oh yes!" Chris shouted, drawing the attention of some of their friends around them. "But no, that's too easy. What if he tried to seduce him?" He said more quietly.

"That's more like it!" Carson said, not giving Kurt a say in the manner. "Kurt, if you go over there and seduce Blaine, and then plant a good long kiss on him before the sun fully sets, I'll give you twenty dollars. You guys can go out to eat or something."

Kurt remained silent for a few seconds. He knew he didn't have to do this, and there was no shame in ignoring them. But for some reason, Kurt was generally interest in seeing what would happen. The money was certainly tempting, and the idea of taking Blaine out to eat was enticing. "Ok." Kurt said as he pulled his arm free of Carson's grasp.

The two boys still sitting glanced at each other in shock. They hadn't imagined he would even consider doing it. Kurt was so closed off that they had given up on him showing emotion years ago. They were excited to see what would happen.

Kurt walked away from his brothers without another word. He didn't head straight over to Blaine at first, but instead went to grab a soda and stopped to talk to Rachel. He was ever conscious of the sun sitting just above the horizon, and with that in mind, he walked over to his boyfriend.

Blaine was still talking to Finn, Artie and Mike. When Kurt got closer he discovered they were talking sports. When he reached the trio, Blaine turned and smiled at him before returning to the conversation. He waited a moment, so it wouldn't seem like he was pulling Blaine away from his friends, and then subtly touched his hand to the small of Blaine's back.

Blaine turned back to him with a confused look on his face. Meanwhile, the three boys with them continued talking as if nothing had changed, and for them, nothing had. But both Kurt and Blaine felt the atmosphere shift slightly, just with a single touch. Kurt gave Blaine a small smile in return, as if to portray nothing was wrong. He didn't move his hand away.

Blaine turned back to the other two but shot glances at Kurt every so often. "Hey, I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to grab a drink." Blaine said when he couldn't take it anymore. He began to walk away and Kurt followed behind him. "So, how are you?" Blaine asked when they reached the table with the food.

Kurt laughed at how Blaine was reacting, as if there was something wrong. "I'm good. Oh, do you want to go out to eat some next week?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the randomness of the question. "Um, yeah sure." He said, unable to find a better response. "Are you ok? You're acting a bit odd."

Kurt laughed again and looked behind him, only to see Chris and Carson both staring at him. Smiling at the idea forming in his head he turned back to Blaine and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Sorry. I know. Chris and Carson are being idiots. They think we aren't intimate or something. Apparently Chris hasn't even seen us kiss before."

Kurt leaned away from him for a moment, to see if Blaine had understood him at all. When he saw him flash a glance to the two boys on the bench, a smirk grew onto his lips. He went to whisper in his ear again. "Well they decided that they would give me, or us, twenty bucks if I came over here and seduced and kissed you. Their complete morons if they think I'm actually going to seduce you around all our friends, but I'm under the impression that that's what they think I'm doing right now by whispering in your ear like this."

Blaine shivered slightly, from both the cool air of the summer night and the feeling of Kurt's breath against his ear. He understood what was happening. Kurt wanted to play a joke on his brothers and walk away from it with some cash. A smile grew on Blaine's face as he looked over Kurt's shoulder and saw Chris and Carson both talking frantically, their eyes never looking away from their direction.

"Sounds like we could have some fun." Blaine said as he leaned away from Kurt. He looked around the backyard and spotted a tree by the house that no one was near. An idea forming in his mind, he said "follow me."

Kurt followed him over to the tree and suddenly saw what Blaine was doing. Kurt looked back at the setting sun and decided that they only had about 10 minutes of sunlight left. "So, where do you want to eat?" Kurt asked when they were leaning against the tree. They were still in perfect view of the two boys that where following their every move.

"Hmm. Breadsticks is always fun." Blaine said as he turned to look more directly at Kurt. He decided they had waited enough to make it seem like he was being seduced. A smile grew on Blaine's face at his own words. "Your move."

Kurt smirked as he leaned in and captured his boyfriend's lips passionately. They remained like that for a few moments before pulling away and resting their foreheads against each other. Without moving his head, Kurt looked towards the fire and saw that Chris's and Carson's mouths were wide open in surprise. Glad that the bet was over, he looked back to Blaine and saw his amber eyes staring back at him. Another smile stretched across his lips and he went to kiss him again, this time more slowly. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck to pull him closer. Blaine reciprocated by hugging Kurt's hips.

He was pleasantly surprised when neither he nor Blaine pulled back. They continued to lazily kiss each other as the sun set, not caring if any of their other friends saw them.

Back at the fire, Chris and Carson were shocked speechless. They had never seen Kurt like that before. They just continued to watch in awe as their brother went to kiss his boyfriend again. And again. It had turned into a bit of a make out session, but there wasn't any obvious heat to it. They just seemed happy to be in each other's arms, giving lazy, but soft kisses.

"Hey Car, I think you were a bit wrong on your accusation of them not being intimate." Chris said, finally looking away to give Kurt his private moment.

"Hm. I guess I was." He said, still mesmerized by how Kurt and Blaine were acting with each other. They stayed in comfortable silence for a couple more minutes, just thinking to themselves.

A wolf whistle broke both boys out of their trace. Apparently someone had noticed that Kurt and Blaine were missing and had started to look for them. "Get some Hummel!" Santana shouted when she was the first to spot the boys beneath the tree.

Kurt heard the shouts and whistles but he chose to ignore them. He was enjoying his stolen moment and he wasn't going to let his friends ruin it. After what seemed like forever, their friends finally lost interest in them and went back to what they had been doing.

When Kurt did break away from Blaine, he didn't intend to be gone for very long. Quickly, he walked across the yard towards his brothers. As he passes his friends, he received strange looks from everyone. Apparently none of them had ever seen him and Blaine kiss either. Well they have now. When he reached the bench the boys were on, they both seemed surprised to see him after being gone so long, but they also both had cheeky smiles on their faces. "Pay up," Kurt said.

"That was so worth twenty dollars." Carson said as he fished his wallet out of his pocket. After giving Kurt the money, Carson turned to look for Blaine, who he found was still leaning against the tree. "Is there going to be a round two?" He asked teasingly.

"Not really. We're going to his house. See you guys tomorrow or something." Kurt said as he pocketed the cash. When he looked up again and saw the complete shock on his brother's faces, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait, what?" Chris said rather loudly. His eyes were huge, making him look like a cartoon character.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh again. "I said we're leaving. I'll see you guys later." He went to leave but Carson grabbed his arm, rather like he had done before.

"You know you don't need to, right Kurt? We didn't actually mean you had to seduce him! Why don't you just stay here at the party?" The concern on Carson's face was both endearing and hilarious in Kurt's eyes.

"Because I want to be alone with my boyfriend. Jeez you guys are weird. You do know that I'm not a virgin right?" There was nothing else to describe the looks on his brothers' faces other than pure shock. Apparently they had not known. "Ok, well now you do." Kurt continued. "So I'm going to go. If dad asks where I've gone, tell him I'm at Mercedes. She already left for home tonight and she usually covers for me." As he spoke, Kurt was finally able to free his arm from Carson's death grip. "Goodnight guys."

With that Kurt walked back towards the tree where Blaine was waiting, leaving two very astounded boys behind. When he got there he linked his hand with his boyfriend's and headed out to the driveway.

Neither Chris nor Carson knew what to say. For once, Carson was actually at a loss for words.

The party still going on around them was over in their minds. They thought back to all the times over the last year that Kurt had "spent the night at Mercedes'". It was odd now, knowing that he was instead at Blaine's, doing God knows what. It was most definitely going to be the first of many bets between the brothers. They now knew how to learn each other's secrets in a fun and exciting way. The first of many.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK! Please leave a review! Also I would love more story ideas. I've got like 5 more started. Love you guys! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Protective Brother

Carson found himself at his locker one boring Tuesday. His junior year wasn't turning out as exciting as he had hoped it would be.

"Hey Carson." Puck said as he walked up to him in the hallway.

"Hi."

"You coming to the party tonight?"

Carson gave him a curious look. "What party?"

"There's a party at Quinn's place. Her parents are out of town." Puck explained.

"Then maybe. As long as it won't be anything like Rachel's party last month." Carson said as he closed his locker.

"Believe me, I'm bringing the liquor. It'll be nothing like Rachel's party." After a pause, Puck said, "although I do believe you and I turned her party around when we broke into her dads' cabinets."

"True." Carson said, deciding he probably wouldn't go to the party. He was still in trouble with his dad due to the last time. "We'll see." He said to end the conversation.

He thought that would be the end of it, but then Quinn found him later and dragged him into an empty classroom.

He hadn't talked to Quinn since Rachel's party when they got drunk and made out. Quinn hadn't approached him, so he assumed she didn't remember. Apparently he was wrong.

"So are you coming tonight? Because I would like to pick up where we left off last time."

Caught off guard, Carson was a bit unsure of what to do. "Sorry, but I don't think I'm going to go tonight. Not really in a partying mood."

Quinn pouted her lips in response for a couple of seconds before responding. "Well maybe this time your brother won't interrupt us." She moved closer to him and rested her hand on his arm. "Who knows what could happen."

Still completely lost for words, Carson didn't respond other than the shake of his head. He really hadn't wanted to kiss her. He had been drunk and horny.

She continued to trace her hand up and down his arm. Everything about the encounter made Carson uncomfortable.

"Quinn, I don't like you like that. You're a pretty girl, but no thanks."

Her face morphed into an annoyed expression before it turned angry. "What, are you suddenly gay like your brothers? You seemed pretty interested last month."

Something snapped inside Carson. In an instant, he had grabbed the girl's wrist and had pushed her up against the wall.

Figuring she knew what he was about to do, her mouth turned up into a smirk, only to slip quickly when she saw the expression on his face, and the red hot anger in his eyes.

"Don't you ever refer to being gay as a bad thing again." He spoke with a low, quiet voice. While one would have been scared if he was yelling, she was terrified at the tone of his voice. "There is nothing wrong with my brothers. While I'm not gay, I will not tolerate anyone who is homophobic, or slurs the gays in a bad name."

Slowly, Carson backed away, dropping his grip on her hand. He realized a little too late that he had really scared her, but he didn't care. No one was going to bash his brothers like that. He wasn't going to let them.

He walked swiftly out of the room and didn't look back. Deciding it wasn't a good idea to go back and apologize since he hadn't been in the wrong, he went to find Puck.

Carson found him as he was heading to Glee club. "Hey man. Just so you know, I'm not going to be at the party."

Puck seemed surprised. "Why not man? Come on! I need my drinking buddy."

Down the hall, Carson saw Quinn headed there way. Instead of receiving the bitch glare he thought he would, her face seemed sad, regretful even. Carson turned to look at Puck again.

"It's nothing. I'm just not in a partying mood." And with that, he turned on his heels and walked back down the hall towards the parking lot. He was done with school for the day.

**Who doesn't like protective Carson?! Leave a Comment please**!


	7. Chapter 7: Truth Or Dare

Truth or Dare

It was New Year's Eve. Kurt and Blaine decided to throw a party in their New York apartment as a way to kick off the New Year and to have their first official party in their new home together. They invited their closest friends and family that were in the city, and everyone started to arrive about four hours before midnight.

The first to arrive were Kurt's brothers Chris and Carson. With them were Chris's boyfriend Will, and Carson's girlfriend Shannon. Next were Santana and Brittany, with two bottles of wine each. Later, they were followed by Rachel and Kurt's step-brother Finn. Finally Sam arrived and the party began.

"Who wants to play a game?" Chris asked as he sat down next to Will on the love seat.

"Oh, how about spin the bottle?" Rachel inquired. Everyone in the room groaned.

"Rachel, no offense, but no. I'm the only single person in this room." Sam said, pouring himself a glass of wine. Rachel frowned and looked around the room as if not believing him.

"That and most of us are gay, let along brothers, so it wouldn't be very fun anyways." Blaine agreed from his position on the couch. He looked up and caught Kurt's eye as he entered the living room. Beckoning him over, Blaine gestured for him to sit in his lap.

"Any other ideas?" Kurt questioned as he settled himself on top of Blaine's legs.

"Oh! We could go sky diving!" voiced Brittany. Everyone stared at her for a long few seconds until Santana snapped their attention away from her wife.

"What about truth or dare?" She asked, and everyone perked up at the suggestion.

"Anyone opposed?' Kurt asked as he got up to move the coffee table out of the center of the room, much to Blaine's dismay. Finn got up to help him, and everyone else moved to the floor, sitting in one big circle.

"Okay. Who wants to start?" Carson asked as he rubbed his hands together in an evil fashion. Everyone looked around at each other, daring them to be first. "No? Okay then, I will." Carson continued. He then cast a long glance around the circle, pausing at each person in the room. "Hey Sam, truth or dare?"

People let out relieved sighs, happy to not be the first one chosen. Meanwhile, Same looked uncomfortable. "Um, Dare I guess?"

"Hmm," Carson hummed, thinking up a good dare.

"Baby, don't be too harsh." Shannon spoke, giving him a warning glare.

"Relax, I can be nice." He stated. "I've got one. I dare you to wear an outfit of Kurt's, which he will choose for you, for the rest of the night."

Both Sam's and Kurt's eyes grew wide. "Um, okay." San stuttered. "Come on Kurt." They both got up and headed for Kurt and Blaine's bedroom. Kurt remained silent, wondering what of his would look best, and even fit, his friend.

"Well that was fun. Who wants to go next?" Carson said cheerfully as everyone stared at him in shock.

"I'll go." Spoke Santana. "Blaine, truth or dare?"

Blaine hesitated, taking his time weighing his options. "Truth."

"When's the last time you and Hummel had sex?" She asked with a hint of innocence to her voice.

Blaine smirked, but didn't hesitate in answering. "This morning."

A chorus of teasing erupted from the group and Blaine couldn't help but laugh with them. "All right, Finn, truth or dare?"

Finn looked up suddenly, like he hadn't thought he was going to be chosen. "How about truth."

"Boxers or briefs?" Blaine asked, wanting to be kind to the taller man.

"Boxers." The taller man answered easily. He was about to ask the next person when Sam and Kurt walked back into the room.

The room exploded with loud laughter.

Sam was dressed in a black, low cut V-neck shirt with a hem that stopped at his belly button. A hot pink neckerchief was tied around his neck, perfectly matching the hot pink skinny jeans he wore that looked unnaturally tight.

"Yes Kurt! Lovely choice!" Carson said in-between fits of laughter.

"I don't know what you're all laughing about. I love those jeans." Kurt said defensively as he sat down next to his husband. Immediately everyone stopped and looked to Kurt apologetically.

"Hon, it's not the outfit, per say." Blaine started, trying to make him feel better. "It's just that we aren't used to seeing Sam in stylish clothes. But we see you in them all the time. Besides, we're also laughing at the fact that he looks so ridiculously uncomfortable and unhappy about wearing it." Many people around the circle nodded their heads enthusiastically, agreeing with Blaine's words. Blaine leaned closer and whispered into Kurt's ear, so no one else could hear. "He also does not do that outfit any justice. Not like you do at least."

A blush slowly spread its way across Kurt's cheeks and he smiled, turning back to Sam, who had been momentarily forgotten. "Sam, you know you _can_ sit in those jeans right?" he said, happy he could now chuckle at the situation.

"Are you sure? I feel like they'll rip if I even move." Another round of laughing erupted as Sam moved to sit awkwardly on the floor between Shannon and Blaine.

"All right, all right." Finn said loudly, catching everyone's attention again. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth" He said confidently, sharing a glance with Chris.

"Who was the last person you texted, and what did the text say?" Curiosity peek, everyone turned and watched Will pull his phone out of his pocket.

After scrolling for a few seconds, Will gave his answer. "Okay, I was texting Chris, and I was asking if he thought I should bring anything tonight." Before Will could say anything more, Carson pulled the phone out of his hands. He then fell into a hysterical fit of giggles, making everyone wonder what was so funny.

"Yes, that was his last text, but Chris's text after that is priceless." He said, showing the screen to Shannon. After a second, she too started trying to hold back a laugh.

"Come on! Tell us!" Rachel wined while Chris and Will both protested.

"Oh, it's nothing to fancy. It's just that Chris's answer to Will's question on what to bring was to buy lots of condoms, and to keep them in the car during the party so they wouldn't have to go very far after leaving."

Everyone started laughing and teasing as Chris's face grew just as pink as the jeans Sam wore.

"Hey, come on! That was private, Carson!" Chris exclaimed when some of the teasing died down. "That was not part of the game! I should be allowed to look through your phone."

Carson shrugged, tossing Will his phone back. "Eh, I don't see why not. I've got nothing to hide or be ashamed of." He said, taking out his own phone and passing it to his brother. "I believe that shame is a wasted emotion."

The rest of the group watched on in anticipated silence. Chris appeared to be having no luck finding something embarrassing or even somewhat exciting to share.

"Carson your texts are boring!" Chris exclaimed, about to give up on his struggle.

"Yeah, they are. I can't remember a time when he didn't respond with anything more than three words at a time." Shannon added. Carson chuckled.

"Well it's paying off right now, isn't it?" Chris threw the phone back to Carson as he continued. "Besides, I prefer face to face conversations." He smirked in Shannon's direction, making her blush as well.

"Brittany, truth or dare?" Will asked, pulling attention from the brothers before anything else could happen.

"Oh, truth. Give me something good please." She said excitedly.

"If you could be anyone in this room, who would you be?"

She was quite for a few moments, thinking. "Well, I wouldn't want to be Finn, because he can't dance. I wouldn't want to be Rachel because I wouldn't be able to stand myself." Everyone was silent as she went around the circle and gave a reason for not wanting to be anyone. Many of Brittany's reasons were quite insane, while others were rather rude. After giving a reason for everyone else, she decided she would want to be Santana so she would be able to scissor with her own body while watching.

"Ok, I think it's time to take a little break. I'm starting to lose feeling in my legs." Sam complained as he shifted uncomfortably on the floor.

"No! Come on, there's still two hours left until midnight! I want to keep going." Rachel exclaimed, motioning for Britany to go.

"Okay Rachel, truth or dare."

"Dare." She said cockily.

"Fine, I dare you to spend the rest of the game sitting in Chris's lap."

Rachel's eyes widened, then turned to look at Chris, who in turn was glancing between Rachel, Brittany, and Will as he tried to figure out how he could protest his way out of the situation.

"Well go on Hot Shot." Santana teased.

At this, Rachel got a stubborn look on her face. Suddenly she hopped up and crossed the circle, only to plop down into a very surprised Chris's lap.

"Ok." She said, trying to keep the situation from getting any more awkward than it already was. "Kurt! Truth or dare?"?

"Eh, dare. Why not." He said, throwing caution to the wind.

Rachel smiled. "Take off your shirt!"

Kurt laughed as he pulled his sweater over his head. There were quiet gasps that echoed around the circle when Kurt's finely toned stomach was revealed.

"Damn dude." Finn said as he got up to get a drink.

"Whoa, whoa! Is that a tattoo?" Shannon shouted. Kurt laughed again, only this time it was a little strained due to everyone staring at him.

"Um, yeah. I got it a couple years ago." He didn't like being self-conscious.

"And you've been hiding all of _that,_" Santana said as she waved her hand in the direction of his torso, "under layers all these years because…"

"I wasn't always like this. It's not that big of a deal." He said, now very unhappy with the attention.

"That's right. It's not a big deal." Blaine chimed from his position next to Kurt. He scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm protectively around the other boy's waist. "Because this view belongs to me and no one else. Ever!" Laughter broke out at Blaine's possessive remark and cheeky smile. Kurt, feeling better again, tried to hide his reddening face in the curve of Blaine's neck.

"ok ok. Santana, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you could date anyone here except for Britt, who would it be?" Kurt asked from his position on Blaine's shoulder.

"That's easy! I'd date Carson. Out of all of ya'll here, he is the most like me. A loose tongue and a lack of sensitivity for others." She explained proudly, looking to Carson for his opinion.

"Preach!" Carson shouted, reaching towards her for a high five. Once she returned it, she rejoined the group to continue the game.

"Chris dearie, do you want to pick truth? Or dare?"

"Dare. I've got nothing to lose now." He said glumly, still hung up on the texting incident. He was also really uncomfortable due to Rachel's boney butt in his lap.

Santana chuckled. "We'll see." She took her sweet time coming up with the perfect Dare. By the time she finally had one, everyone was getting impatient and Chris was about to lose his mind. "I dare you to let Blaine gel your hair the way he does."

Ooo's and ah's broke out around the circle, and Blaine hopped up and headed in the direction of the bathroom. He returned moments later with a tub of hair gel in his hand.

Chris groaned, but allowed his brother-in-law to do what he wished with his hair.

Blaine found it rather funny that while he was doing the same thing to Chris's hair that he always did to his own, it looked remarkably different. On Blaine, it looked dapper and well put together, but on Chris, it made him look like a total nerd with too much grease in on his head.

Further plummeting Chris's mood, Will laughed when Blaine finished and stepped away. Everyone else joined in when Chris refused to look in a mirror.

"There's just no point!" he protested, earning himself a couple more snickers. Rachel, who was still sitting on his lap, turned to look at him better.

"I don't think you look too bad. Let me just say that I myself have had a hair style that didn't look good on me yet looked wonderful on Barbra Streisand, and from that I learned that I..."

"Ok! Your turn Chris!" Carson shouted loudly, interrupting Rachel. While she seemed annoyed by the sudden outburst, many others around her looked very relieved.

"Ok." Chris started hesitantly. "What, who's left?"

"Me!" Shannon sang cheerfully. "Truth." She exclaimed, not even waiting to be asked the obvious question.

Realizing he had been given an advantage, Chris took it. "Tell me something about Carson that only you, not even me or Kurt, would know."

The brunette's eyes grew wide, like a mouse's that had just been cornered. She chances a glance at Carson, who in turn was just staring back at her with an emotionless expression on his face.

The group waited with baited breath, all secretly trying to guess what type of dirt was about to be spilled, Carson included.

"Fine." Shannon said, letting out a breath of air she hadn't known she had been holding. "You all want to know something about Carson?" Everyone nodded excitedly.

Carson was a closed book. He was even a bit of a mystery to his brothers.

"Well, the secret I'm going to share is... He's a big cuddler." She waited a moment, allowing the new information to sink in before adding, "not only that, but he likes to be the little spoon at night."

Instead of breaking out laughing like they had been doing all night, everyone turned to look at Carson with pure shock written all over their features. No one would have thought for a second that tough guy Carson was the cuddly type.

He just sat with a slight smirk on his lips as he stared back at everyone else. "As I said, shame is a wasted emotion." This earned a couple more giggles, then the game continued.

"Truth or dare, baby?" Shannon asked when everyone had settled down some.

"Dare."

Shannon smiled, and then turned to look at all their friends in the room. "I dare you to say one nice thing about everyone here."

Carson barked out a laugh before turning to see the serious look written across his girlfriend's face. "But Shane..." He started, only to be cut off by the fierce look in her chocolate brown eyes. "Fine." He huffed. Returning his attention back to the group, he started with the person on his other side.

"Finn, I love how tall you are. You can literally reach anything and everything Blaine needs you to get for him." Snickers followed Blaine's 'Hey!' of protest. Carson turned to the next person.

"Brittany, love, you are truly one of a kind. There is no one like you and there never will be ever." Britt smiled and mouthed thank you back to him.

"Santana, my girl, you are the most real person I know. You don't waste your time with your head in the clouds. Your feet are planted firmly on the ground, with the help of some very high heels." Santana blew him a kiss across the circle, and the boy continued on with his dare.

"Will, I'll admit I don't know you very well, but you keep my brother happy both mentally and sexually, so I have nothing bad to say about you." At this, Will's cheeks reddened and Chris dropped his head into his hands. The group laughed around them.

"Chris, I love how confident you've become now that you're older. I mean, leaving condoms in the car so you don't have to go home to have sex is fantastic! Maybe when you're a little bit more confident, you'll leave some in your coat pocket like Finn and I do. Or, if you become cocky, no pun intended, you could keep a dildo in your purse like Santana."

When Carson finished his spiel for his brother, Finn began to protest and Santana burst into uncontrollable laughter. Chris just looked mortified.

Carson turned to look at the rest of the group, who were all laughing as well. While they seemed to like watching their friends be embarrassed, they were equally nervous for what was going to be said about them. Enjoying his dare more than he thought he would, Carson continued on.

"Rachel, can I just say that I love your ambition. You're willing to run someone over to get what you want, and you've proven that time and time again."

No one laughed. Everyone except Finn was glaring at the girl with annoyance and anger in their eyes. Carson decides to move on before anyone could share their personal experiences.

"Kurt! Bro, it is fantastic that you are so brave and willing to be yourself. You don't let anyone's words or opinions get you down, and it's awesome."

Kurt smiles in return, thankful that his wasn't anything as embarrassing as Chris's. Before Carson could continue, he saw Blaine lean towards his husband to whisper in his ear again. Carson saw him whisper 'courage' or something. Whatever that meant.

"Blaine, you are always so well dressed, as are you Kurt. But Blaine, I love how every time I see you, you have a different bow tie on. I look forward to seeing a new one every time I visit." After a couple of giggles from the people around, him he turned to Sam.

"Dude, I'd say you're a close friend of mine. I appreciate how good of a friend you've been for me over the years." Carson caught the relieved look in Sam's eyes. In retrospect, Sam probably had a right to be nervous for his turn. Carson had a lot of juicy dieting him. He winked at the blond boy, letting him know that he was off the hook.

Lastly, Carson turned to his girlfriend. Deciding on something more personal, he went to whisper into Shannon's ear, displeasing many of the people around them.

"I love you Shane." he started, happy to see that he's already managed to make her blush by saying just those three simple words. "I love everything about you. Like your hair, your eyes, your smile. But most importantly; your heart. What I love most about you is how you've managed to break down all my sarcastic walls and claim my body and my mind as your own. I never intend to let you go. Not ever."

Finally leaning away, he saw how wide the smile on Shannon's Face was, and smiled brightly himself, beyond happy that he was the one to put it there. He looked around at all of their silent friends, and saw that they were all staring at him as if he had grown another head. Apparently none of them had seem him be so sappy before, even if they hadn't actually heard what had been said.

"Oh my god, look at the clock!" Rachel said excitedly, breaking the Comfortable silence that had settled around everyone.

It was 11:55. Five minutes until the New Year.

"Well that was quick." Kurt commented.

"Is the game over? I think Carson was supposed to be the last one since he started." Finn added, and everyone agreed. All moving as one, they got up to get a glass of wine to toast away the year.

"To one hell of a year, and may the next one bring good health, good fortune, and happy memories to everyone in this room." Carson said, raising his glass as he wrapped an arm around Shannon's waist.

All around the room, the friends cheered to his toast, then grabbed their significant other.

Blaine hugged Kurt from behind, and the two disappeared into their own little moment, lost in each other's eyes.

Chris and Will began to slow dance in the corner of the room to imaginary music, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Finn and Rachel were in the middle of a hushed discussion. Of everyone's in the room, Rachel's drink was the most full, meaning she probably hadn't drunk to the toast.

Santana and Brittany had claimed the love seat as their own, and were currently snuggling into one another, sharing many little pecks on the other's cheeks.

Sam was off by himself, standing by the front door, staring at his phone. Finally gathering enough confidence, he dialed the number he had been thinking about all night. When the phone stopped ringing, he smiled. He could be heard talking to Mercedes excitedly, wishing her a happy New Year.

Carson stayed where he was when he was done making his toast. He just stood, looking around at all of his closest friends and Family. From the looks of it, the New Year would include a baby, if Rachel's glass was anything to go by, and an engagement thanks to the ring in his coat pocket.

He glanced back to the clock and saw that it was midnight. Another year gone. He turned to the beautiful girl beside him.

"Happy New Year Shane."

"Happy New Year Carson."

The New Year began with the sweetest of kisses.


	8. Chapter 8: The Faggy Lamp

The Faggy Lamp

Kurt was so excited. He had completely redecorated his room to try and welcome Finn into the idea of living with them. While he wasn't too keen on sharing a room, he understood why he had to since he had the largest one compared to his brothers.

The sound of footsteps on the stair told him someone was coming down, and he both wished it was, and wasn't Finn.

Instead it was Chris to turn into his room off the landing. He stepped into the room and took a look around. His expression guarded, he turned to see Kurt staring at him expectantly.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked slightly worried.

Chris smiled at him. "I think it looks fantastic, he'll love it Kurt." The room was a little over the top for himself, but it was totally Kurt, and if Finn didn't like it then he could get over it. It was just a room.

Again, the sounds of feet on the stairs were brought to the boy's attention. Finn turned the corner, and froze.

"Oh Finn! So I had to skip school to finish it, but I think you're really going to like it." Kurt began as he walked towards where Finn stood. "Consider it a peace offering after all of the yelling we've been doing."

Finn continued to stand there. Chris went to sit on the decorative couch. He wasn't liking the boys reaction so far.

"The room is a perfect blend of the masculine and the feminine." Kurt continued to say. Finn began to walk around the room, just looking. Chris watched his every move, dating him to say something. "The muted and the theatrical."

Finally, Finn turned towards Kurt. "Are you freak 'in insane? I can't live here. I'm a dude."

The hurt expression on Kurt's face was obvious, but Finn must not have seen it because he continued to glance around the room. "And what the hell is that supposed to be?" He asked as he pointed to the room divider.

"It's a privacy partition." Kurt said, looking away from Finn. "It's the only one I could find on such short notice." He stopped and looked at Finn again. "Why are you getting angry about everything? I worked really hard on this."

"That's not a privacy partition!" Finn said, getting a little worked up. He began shouting. "Why is it so hard for you to understand? I don't want to get dressed in front of you. I put my underwear on when I'm in the shower when you're around. I just don't want to have to worry about that kind of stuff when I'm in my own room man."

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. Right in front of him he saw Kurt began to get upset. "What stuff are you referring to?"

"You know! You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb. Why can't you just accept that I'm not like you?"

"Enough!" Chris shouted. He was sick and tired of this. He stood up and went to stand with Kurt. Kurt himself didn't look too happy, judging from the way he was hugging himself.

Finn seemed to ignore him because he continued anyway. "You think I don't know why you were so excited that we got to share a room together?"

"It's just a room Finn!" Kurt yelled, his emotions at a breaking point. His sudden outburst making Chris jump slightly. "We can redecorate it if you want to!"

"Ok." Finn said, nodding and looking around the room again. "Good. Well then the first thing that needs to go is that faggy lamp!"

Chris gasped. Kurt just flinched with a surprised look taking over his facial expression. Finn was yelling again and tossing stuff around the room.

"And then, we need to get rid of this faggy couch blanket and th-"

"HEY!" Burt shouted from his poison by the stairs. No one had noticed that he and Carson had come down to see what all the yelling was about. "What did you just call them?"

Finn looked surprised and scared. "Oh no no I- I didn't call him anything, I was talking to the blanket."

"You use that word, you're talking about them." He said, pointing in the direction of Chris and Kurt. Finn seemed confused for a moment. He glanced towards the boys, wondering what Burt was getting at before it hit him. While Kurt looked upset, Chris looked sad and horrified as a couple tears slid down his cheeks. Realization hit Finn much too late. He hadn't known that Chris was also gay. The poor boy had just been caught in the cross fires.

Carson slowly walked forward and pulled both boys towards him. They seemed to melt into his arms, especially Chris. He wasn't out and proud like his brother was. He had only told his family his orientation since he didn't feel as if he needed to tell the world. Therefore, he wasn't used to being treated in such a way as his Kurt was at school.

Meanwhile, Finn felt absolutely terrible as Burt continued to interrogate him.

"You use the 'n' word?"

"No, no of course not." Finn replied hastily.

"Yeah? Well how 'bout retard? What about that nice girl on the Cheerios with Kurt, you call her a retard?"

"Becky? No, no she's my friend. She has Down's syndrome; I would never do that, that's cruel."

"But you think it's ok to come in my house, and call my sons fags?!" Burt continued to shout at Finn while Kurt, Chris and Carson held each other on the other side of the room. They had never seen their dad this mad before. Carson looked just as angry.

"But that's not what I meant-"

"I know what you meant!" Burt shouted again. "You think I didn't use that word when I was growing up?" Everyone in the room froze. "Back then, we meant it exactly the way you meant it." He stopped for a moment to look Finn over before continuing. "That being gay is wrong. That it's some kind of punishable offense."

At that Finn looked back over at the boys by the back wall. He couldn't see Chris's expression because he had turned his face into Carson's neck, but the sight of a large dark spot on the shoulder of Carson's shirt was enough to tell he was beyond upset. Kurt just stared at Finn and his dad. Carson glared daggers.

"I really thought you were different Finn." Burt continued, completely unaware of his three sons' feelings and reactions. "You know, I thought with you being in Glee club, and being raised by your mom, that it made you some new generation of dude, that just came into the world, knowing what it has taken me years of struggling to figure out."

Finally, Burt glanced behind him and saw the condition of his boys. Chris was still hiding his face in Carson's neck, but Kurt's hurting eyes were out in the open for all to see. Carson had angry, watery eyes that wouldn't leave Finns face. Burt turned back to Finn.

"I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry Finn, but you can't, you can't stay here." This brought Chris's gaze back on the two standing in the middle of the room, and he was a complete wreck. His eyes were bloodshot, and his cheeks were tear stained. Finn further hated himself for causing such a reaction from the normally self-confident boy.

"Dad..." Kurt started to add, but Burt didn't let him finish as he continued to talk to the taller lad.

"I love your mom, and maybe this is going to cost me her, but my family comes first. I can't have that kind of poison around." He then turned back to his sons, and held eye contact with each one of them before speaking again. "This is our home, guys." He glanced back to Finn. "They are my sons!"

Burt seemed to lose momentum with his speech so he began to wrap it up. "Out in the world, you do what you want. Not under my roof."

Finn looked majorly uncomfortable as he dashed around Burt towards the stairs. As he passed the brothers, he tried to send an apologetic look to Kurt and Chris, but Carson pushed his brothers behind him protectively and gave the taller boy both his middle fingers.

When Finn couldn't be heard on the stairs anymore, Burt took a couple steps towards the three boys huddled together. He glanced around the room, before setting his eyes on Kurt. "The place looks great." He said forcefully. This seemed to further upset Kurt, but Burt didn't see it because he had already turned his attention to Chris.

The boy couldn't have looked more distressed as Burt rested his hand on his shoulder before leaving.

Burt didn't know what to say or do to make the situation better, so he decided to leave, knowing Carson would take care of his brothers.

Once their dad was gone, Carson pulled them towards him again, embracing them in a loving hug.

Carson wasn't going to let Finn ruin his brothers like that. He would do anything for Kurt and Chris.

**Don't worry; I'll update a part two of this real soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Who's Who (Part I)

Burt got home from work one night, rather exhausted. Mentally, as he walked into the house, he tried to remember where all of his sons were. He knew that Kurt and Finn were at glee club, but he didn't know if Chris or Carson were home from school yet.

He heard the sound of the TV coming from the living room, telling him someone was home. He walked in and saw one of his boys sitting on the couch.

Honestly, Burt sometimes had trouble telling the triplets apart. It was easy a lot of the time to tell which one was Kurt due to his clothing (and the lingering boyfriend), but Chris and Carson really only wore jeans and t-shirts, along with the occasional hoodie.

On the couch sat either Carson or Chris, and Burt admittedly enjoyed trying to guess who was in front of him.

"Hey buddy, how was school?" He asked as a way to start a conversation. If it was Chris, he would generally go into length about how a teacher assigned too much homework, or share the latest gossip floating around. If it was Carson, then he would try to give the shortest answer possible.

"Ok I guess. I had a headache for most of it, so I decided to just come home right after classes ended." The boy on the couch said without looking up. He began to surf through the channels, looking for something else to watch.

While the response hadn't been as short as he thought It would be, he began to think it was Chris in front of him. "That's too bad. Did you have something to stay late for?"

"Yeah, I had a test to make up, but I went to talk to the teacher and he said it was ok if I took it tomorrow instead." He said as Burt went to sit on the couch next to him.

"Well Chris, that was very responsible of you. I bet the teacher thinks of you very highly because of it."

The boy stopped clicking through the channels and turned to look at his dad. Slowly, a smirk began to grow on his face. "Did you just call me Chris?"

Burt blanched and went to look at his son again. The identifying smirk was all he needed to know that it was indeed Carson in front of him. "Sorry Carson, I'll be honest, I have some trouble telling which one of you is which sometimes. While you're all identical, it is so easy to tell who's who after five minutes of talking. Seems I guessed wrong this time."

Carson smiled at his dad. He had just gotten a fantastic idea. "It's ok dad. No big deal." With that, they both turned to the TV to watch the latest football game while they waited for the other boys to arrive home.

"Hey dad." One of the boys said as the three brothers walked into the kitchen. Burt was too busy looking through the fridge to see them walk in.

"Hey, what do you guys want for dinner? I was thinking we could grill something. Maybe some burg..." He said as he turned to look at his sons.

The three boys were all wearing the same clothes, a plain V-neck shirt and a pair of straight blue jeans, but each was in a different color. One boy wore red, another blue, and the other yellow.

"What are you guys up to?" Burt said, looking each boy over individually. The boys, if possible, looked even more identical. They had all styled their hair the same way, and poking out of their front pockets were their phones without the cases on them, so even they were all the same.

"Well, it has come to our attention that you can't tell who's who. So we thought we'd try to make you guess when we are the most identical." Said the boy in blue.

Burt smiled at his three boys. He loved that they were trying to pull one over on him. In the end, it just brought them all closer together.

"So you want me to try and guess which one of you is which while your all dressed the same?" The three boys nodded in unison. "Ok then. Let's see." He took a step forward to further inspect the triplets.

They all had blue eyes, long noses, and straight brown hair. Their faces were identical. They were all the same hight, and they all had that same mischievous look sparkling in their eyes. Telling them apart was going to more difficult than Burt thought.

The sound of the front door opening and closing startled all four people standing in the kitchen. A minute later, Finn walked in, only to come to a sudden stop when he saw the three unidentifiable boys. "What's going on?" He asked as the shock began to wear off.

"I have to tell them apart." Burt said as he refocused on starring at the boys.

Finn took a moment to place his bag on the kitchen table, and then he pulled something out of it and tossed it to the boy in yellow.

Yellow caught the football gracefully before throwing it back correctly. Finn turned to look at Burt. "There you go. The one in yellow, isn't Kurt."

Burt looked at Finn in amazement. He wasn't going to be able to tell them apart by looks alone. They were completely identical. But their personalities were all completely different. An idea forming in his head, he returned his attention back to the boys waiting in front of him.

"So do you mind if I ask you some questions?" He asked, and the three nodded again. "Ok, who's the oldest?"

"I am" they all said simultaneously.

"Whoa" Finn exclaimed, a little freaked out.

Burt sighed. "Well that's not going to work." He was rather stuck. If they weren't going to answer his questions with real answers, how was he going to get anywhere?

...  
**Sorry, it's not much, but I just really wanted to update something. Leave a comment if you want me to continue this short story. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Shannon

Shannon

Carson walked to class with his head down. He had already attended North Western University for three years now. One more to go. College was way better than he ever thought it would be. While it was like high school in some aspects, it was completely different in all the others. In high school, if you walked with your head down, you were pegged as a wimp or a loser. In college, walking with your head down basically meant that you considered yourself above everyone else, and that no one was worth your time.

With only two months of classes left for the year, Carson just wanted to continue on the way he had been before; ignoring everybody.

Today was different however.

Twice a month, Carson and his brothers, Chris and Kurt, had gone out of their way to set time aside from their daily lives to visit one another. They took turns traveling to each other's campus'. Kurt attended NYADA, the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts, and Chris went to NYU. Today, Kurt and Chris were coming to North Western.

Carson only had one more class for the day before he could meet up with his brothers. He had just come into view of his classroom door when he was knocked to the floor. Startled, he looked around for someone to blame and yell at.

In front of him, also on the floor, was a girl with long, straight chocolate brown hair. Taking a closer look, Carson also noticed that her eyes were the same color as her hair. For some reason, he couldn't look away from them. He had seen brown eyes before, and had never really considered the color to have any beauty to it, but her eyes were different. He had never seen such solid brown eyes with so much life in them before. Carson began to think he was hallucinating because in his mind, her eyes seemed to dance.

Realizing he hadn't said anything yet, and fearing he had a stupid expression on his face, he began to stand. After quickly reaching a decision, he walked forward and offered her his hand. "My name's Carson."

The girl stared at his hand for a moment before accepting his help. She stood quickly, then dropped Carson's hand. "Sorry for running into you, I wasn't paying attention." She said awkwardly, not looking at him. This bothered Carson. He really wanted to look into her eyes again.

Not wanting her to walk away, and not understanding why he didn't want her to, he gave her a soft smile. "It's ok. I was equally at fault. I was off in my thoughts, not watching where I was going."

She returned a smile before looking around at the now empty hallways. "Sorry again." She said as she began to walk around Carson.

In a last ditch effort, he turned to follow her, his class completely forgotten from his mind. "I don't quite think I caught your name." The girl gave him a shy smile before answering.

"My name's Shannon."

Carson grinned. Happy he could now place a name with the face. She smiled as well, and the two stood in silence that for some reason didn't feel strange or uncomfortable at all. It felt right.

"Well, I've got to get to a class, and I'm assuming you do too since you were in quite a hurry before." Shannon said with a smirk on her lips, breaking the silence that seemed to be going on forever.

Remembering again, Carson nodded. He was a little unsure of how to leave without seeming rude or in a rush. After thinking this, he began to wonder why he cared so much, or at all for that matter. In all honestly, he could care less if he showed up to his class or not.

Shannon seemed to be thinking along the same lines because she said "See you around Carson." before turning away. Carson didn't say anything; he just watched her walk down the hall and go around the corner out of sight. The last thing he saw was the swish of her dark hair before she disappeared.

"See you around Shannon." Carson whispered into the empty corridor.

Deciding to skip his class, he began to head outside to meet up with his brothers.

**_**  
**Ok so I've had this story written for ages, and I really love it. This is the story of how Carson met Shannon, the girl from the ****Truth Or Dare**** chapter (that takes place about two and a half years after this one). Now I have many more stories that include Shannon, so please tell me if you like her so far or not. I understand she isn't cannon, but I think she's perfect for Carson, and if you don't love her yet, I have more stories to win you over with. Please leave a comment and story ideas! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Shooting

Carson was lost in his bottomless pile of homework when his phone went off.

Seeing that it was Chris, he answered. "Hey Chris, what's up?"

"Carson! What are you doing today! Please tell me your free, Kurt is freaking out! There was some kind of shooting at McKinley. He's super worried about Blaine."

Chris continued babbling into the phone as Carson got up to search for his keys. Homework could wait, his brothers needed him. When he realized Chris as well was freaking out, he cut him off mid-sentence. "Hey! Chris! Are you at Kurt's right now?"

"I'm in my car outside his apartment. I wanted to call you before going in there." He seemed to be calming some, but he was definitely still on edge.

"Ok, I'm on my way over, and I'll be there in about an hour. Keep Kurt calm, and keep yourself calm until I get there. Got it?"

"Ok Cars, see you in a bit."

With that, Carson hung up and walked out of his apartment and towards his car. Once he was driving, he couldn't stop thinking about what his brother had said. A shooting at McKinley? If that was true, he began worrying himself about Blaine and all the others that he had grown to love that were still back home.

About an hour later, he found himself outside Kurt's place, parked behind Chris's car. He was nervous. He didn't know what condition he would find his brothers in, and that scared him shitless.

Deciding to find out, he got out of his car and headed inside to the elevator.

When he finally got to the right floor he walked down the narrow hall to the apartment door. Before he could ring the doorbell, the door swung open and Kurt burst out. Startled momentarily, he saw Kurt's broken expression and snapped. Taking the final step forward, he engulfed his brother in a comforting hug, holding him tight.

He heard a quiet sob, but it only made him hold the boy tighter. Behind Kurt, he saw Chris standing a few feet away. He looked just as sad as Kurt had, but he was attempting and succeeding to hold back his tears. Next to him was Rachel, Kurt's roommate. She also looked as if she had been crying.

Kurt began to pull out of the hug, so Carson reluctantly let go. Kurt took a step back and looked into his brothers eyes. Carson noticed for the first time that Kurt's hair wasn't styled, and he was only dressed in sweatpants and what oddly looked like one of Blaine's shirts. If that wasn't a sign that Kurt was at a breaking point, he didn't know what was.

Finally walking into the apartment and closing the door behind him, he went to hug Chris, and then Rachel. He had decided senior year of high school that the girl wasn't all bad, you just had to make sure not to compete with her for anything.

Carson turned back to Kurt and Chris. "So..."

"This morning," Kurt started, speaking for the first time that day. His voice was rough from crying and it broke Carson's heart. "I got a voice mail from Blaine." With that, he pulled out his phone and pressed the playback button on the screen. At first I didn't hear anything, then static, then a whispering voice.

"Kurt? Look, it's ok that you didn't pick up. Perhaps it's better this way. I don't know if I'd be able to keep myself together if you were to answer. I'm at school right now, and something's going down. I was in glee when gun shots went off. Me and the rest of the gang are hiding in the choir room with Shue and Beiste. I'm not supposed to be using my phone right now, but if the worst were to happen, I NEED you to know how much I love you. Forget everything that has happened the last few months, and just remember that you are the love of my life, and I regretted every day that passed that you thought I didn't care. I LOVE you, Kurt. Just remember that, ok?" His voice began to grow panicky towards the end, and another voice that I recognized as Mr. Shue's told him to turn it off. After that there was static again, and then the line when dead.

The four people in the room remained silent. No one knew what to say. Kurt had started tearing up again, and Rachel hand her hand over her mouth in shock. Apparently Kurt had waited for Carson to arrive before sharing the message with the others, because they reacted as if it was the first time they had heard it. Chris looked on the verge of tears again. But Carson remained emotionless throughout the message. He didn't know whether to be scared, worried, sad, or a mix of the three. So he didn't express anything, he just remained lost in thought.

Chris was the first to speak. "How long ago did you see the message?"

Kurt sniffled before answering. "About three hours ago. The message was sent about an hour before that. I had been asleep. After I listened to the message about three times I went online and saw that the news was talking about it. They said that the police were getting ready to storm the school. That was about two hours ago. I haven't checked since." The devastated look on his face was impossible to miss, and with the message he had received from his soulmate, it wasn't too hard to guess why he was so sad.

"Well let's see if they've updated anything." Carson said quietly, looking for something to do that might lift everyone's moods. The other three nodded in agreement, so Carson went to find Kurt's lab top. He found it in his room atop his unmade bed. That was odd too, but under the circumstances, he wasn't going to call his brother out on it.

He brought the lab top back out into the living room and sat down on the couch. His brothers followed him and sat to his left and right. Rachel stood behind the couch, looking over his shoulder.

Once the computer was up and running, he went to the Ohio news website. There, on the site's homepage, was the story. Carson clicked on it, and it took him to a page that said it had been updated ten minutes ago.

Everyone silently read to themselves. Apparently the cops had entered the school an hour ago, and almost all of the students had been evacuated.

Kurt gasped and started sobbing again when they got to the part about the classes unaccounted for. The words 'Glee Club' were there, black against white on the page, clear as day.

After that, Carson closed the lab top and held Kurt for what seemed like hours. No one spoke again.

Time moved slowly. Carson didn't know what to do to make his brother feel better. It wasn't a good idea to call Blaine since he was supposedly still hiding out in the choir room. For the first time in a long time, Carson felt defeated.

The silence was broken by Kurt's phone going off. Since Kurt made no move to see who it was, Carson grabbed the phone himself. "It's Tina."

That seemed to pull Kurt out of whatever pit he had fallen into because he lurched forward and snatched the phone out of his brother's hand.

"She says that she is out of the school, but she hadn't been with the rest of the Glee club, and they won't let her back in to find them."

Chris spoke up. "I guess the only thing we can do is wait then."

Everyone was silent again, not knowing what else to say.

Sometime later, Kurt's phone went off again. Unlike last time, he jumped to answer.

For the first time that day, Kurt smiled. "It's Blaine!" he shouted. He answered the call and waited for the person on the other line to speak. When Kurt's smile grew, Carson finally released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Blaine, I'm so glad you're okay." He said as another tear slid now his cheek, only this time it was a happy tear.

Carson decided to let him talk in private, so he motioned for Chris and Rachel to follow him into the kitchen. Once there, Chris engulfed him in a bone crushing hug, and Carson returned it.

"I'm so glad he's okay. i hope everyone else is too." Rachel said before accepting a hug from the brothers.

"Everyone's fine." Kurt said from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at him. He looked happier than he had all day. "Blaine said that while a gun had been fired twice, no one in the school was hurt."

"Thank god." said Rachel as she went to pull Kurt into a hug too.

"I'm so glad that's over." Chris said from beside Carson, who silently agreed.

"Blaine said he'd call me back later, he had to call his parents. Thank you for driving all the way over Carson." Kurt said, looking to his identical brother.

"There is no where I'd rather be than here for you Kurt. you should know that by now. That goes for you too Christopher." Carson said, looking back and forth between his brothers.

Chris teasingly stuck his tongue out at the use of his full name. All four people were happy that they could now smile and tease one another again.

"Is any one hungry? i can go pick up some food." Carson volunteered.

"No," Kurt interjected. "I think we should go out to a restaurant and celebrate the good health of us, and all our friends and family back home."

No one rejected the idea, so everyone headed for the door, and then the elevator, and then down to Carson's car. All the way there, they laughed and joked with one another, happy again at last.


	12. Chapter 12: The First Date

The First Date

Carson was nervous. He had never asked someone out so directly before, let along someone he actually wanted to date and not just hook up with. She had seemed interested, calming his nerves quite a bit, but one never knew until it was happening.

He sat in a nice Italian restaurant, waiting for Shannon to show. He had arrived extra early, for fear of her getting there before him. Now it was getting close to the time they had agreed to meet, and she hadn't arrived yet.

Carson just stared at the door. He'd never been stood up before. He wondered what he would do if that happened.

Luckily, Carson's mind was put to rest as she walked through the doors.

She was breathtaking. Shannon was dressed in a bright red, strapless dress that swished as she walked. She had her long hair up in a loose bun, with fallen strands framing her face. She looked effortlessly beautiful to him. Carson's smile grew as her eyes practically glowed when they landed on him.

He didn't think he looked too bad himself. He was wearing a light green button up that he'd been told brought out his eyes. He accompanied it with black jeans, trying to make it look like he didn't care too much on his appearance. When in reality, he'd spent hours coming up with the perfect outfit.

"Hi." She said shyly as she took the seat across from him.

"Hi." Carson said back. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Just like the day they met, he couldn't look away from those startling chocolate eyes. "You look beautiful."

She visibly blushed. "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." They sat, smiling at one another, just enjoying being in each other's company.

"I must say, excellent choice on the restaurant. I love Italian food. Pasta in particular." She said, obviously trying to start up a conversation.

Carson smiled in return and handed her one of the two menus. "Agreed. I like to think I could eat pasta every day for the rest of my life if I wanted to."

She smiled widely, and her eyes began to sparkle. "Then that's one of the many things we seem to have in common."

When the waiter arrived, they both ordered baked ziti, with a side of breadsticks to share. Carson was amazed with how well it was going. The two continued to chat about this and that without awkward pauses or breaks in the conversation.

"Wait, so you have two identical brothers running around town? How come I haven't seen them before?" She teased as their food arrived.

Carson smiled, then thanked the waiter. "They both live in the city. They attend NYADA and NYU."

"Wow, NYADA? That's really hard to get into. Your brother must be very talented." Shannon said as she took her first bite of the ziti.

Carson nodded as he ripped a piece of breadstick off, and then dipped it into his pasta sauce. "So what are you majoring in at NorthWestern?"

She smiled sweetly before answering. "I want to be a dog trainer. NorthWestern has a great animal phycology class, along with a good human phycology program. I'm currently on my second year."

Intrigued, Carson wondered what else the girl in front of him was interested in. But before he could ask, she turned the focus on him.

"What about you, what are you majoring in?"

"I'm majoring in Journalism. I want to be one of those big writers for papers such as the New York Times and all those other popular papers. I'm in the middle of my third year."

She smiled encouragingly. "That's some pretty big dreams. I bet you'd wipe the floor with the writers that are there now."

Carson didn't know what to say. Sure, he'd had people say that he was really good at writing, but never before had they suggested that he would be way better than everyone else. Let along someone who had probably never read his work before. He smiled widely. "Thank you. And I bet you'll be the best dog trainer that ever lived."

Shannon burst out laughing, catching Carson's attention. It wasn't a very gracefully laugh, but it drew him in none the less. It was care free and happy. He knew at that moment he would do anything to make her laugh again. He loved it almost as much as he loved her eyes.

The two continued to eat and share about themselves, forgetting the time and the rest of the world. When they were finished, Carson leaned forward to take the bill.

"Oh, are you sure? I could pay, or we could split it." Shannon said, seeming nervous for the first time all night. This made Carson smile at how cute the expression on her face was.

"Nope. I've got it. Thank you for joining me tonight."

She gave him the most beautiful smile. "Well where else would I be?" Her eyes brightened at the blush that crept up Carson's face. "Besides, the night isn't over yet."

They both stood and headed for the door, Shannon grabbed Carson's hand to slightly pull him after her. Once they were out the door, they just walked down the sidewalk. Shannon didn't drop his hand, making Carson even happier. He squeezed hers in his slightly, making a slight tint of pink appear of the girls cheeks. That's when Carson noticed that her left cheek always seemed to be slightly more pink that the other, even when she wasn't blushing.

"Are you alright, your left cheek is more red than your right one."

She glanced away quickly before turning back to him. "Yeah, it's a birthmark. Have you ever seen those people that have a side of their face a different color than the other?" Carson nodded so she continued. "Well my face is kinda like that, just a lot more subtle. It's called a port-wine stain. It used to be much brighter when I was little."

Carson could tell she was uncomfortable talking about it, but it didn't look bad. So what if her face wasn't technically symmetrical. She was beautiful. "I think you should think of it as a beauty mark, because in my mind, it just adds to the large amount of beauty you have already."

She stopped walking and turned to look at him. For a second, he didn't know whether he'd said the right thing or not, but it became apparent that he did when she slowly began to smile and step towards him.

"That is, by far, the most beautiful, kind, and thoughtful thing anyone has ever said to me." It was getting dark out, but by the light of the street lamp, Carson could see just how happy she was. He smiled as well, overjoyed that he was the reason behind her happiness.

The two continued walking in peaceful silence before they reached what Shannon said was her apartment building.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful evening. I had a great time." She said, turning and taking both of Carson's hands in hers.

"Me too. I hope we can do this again some time real soon." And he meant it. He already couldn't wait for their next date.

There was a moment of awkwardness, the first of the whole night, that neither wanted to move away from the other. Finally deciding to just go for it, Carson leaned in and met Shannon's lips half way in a passionate kiss.

Carson had kissed many people before, both girls and guys alike, but never had he had a kiss like that one. It was careful and passionate to the point where it was as if they were both afraid of breaking one another.

To Carson, it was over too quickly, but he knew there would be more in the near future.

They said goodnight to one another, then Carson watched her walk away and enter her building. The swish of red fabric being the last thing he saw before the door closed behind her.

Carson seemed to float on a bed of clouds on his way home. He couldn't seem to get the image of the beautiful brown eyed girl in the red dress out of his mind. He didn't want to.

Once he was locked away in his own apartment, he went straight to his room and changed into comfortable cloths to sleep in. Once in bed, he saw his phone vibrate on the night stand.

Curious, he went to see who was texting him so late. He smiled when he saw it was his brother Kurt.

**So...! How was the date?!**

Carson didn't know how to reply, so he texted him the only information in his mind that he knew for sure.

**She's the one.**

*******  
**There you go guys. I loved writing this chapter, and I hope **  
**you enjoyed reading it. Can you guys do me a favor and come up with a ship name for Carson and Shannon? I'm hopeless at it. Thanks!**  
**3**


	13. Chapter 13: Bash

Bash

Chris didn't understand the fascination with fan-fiction. Currently, Blaine was telling Sam about a Star Wars story he'd seen online when his phone started vibrating on the table. When he went to go answer it, Chris turned to Sam.

"Shouldn't Kurt be back from his lunch with Rachel by now?" Chris asked. It had been a few hours since he'd last heard from Kurt, and the text had said that he was on his way back to the loft.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe he passed a clothing store and got distracted. You know him better than I do, is that a possibility?"

Chris chuckled for a moment before replying. "Yes, a very big possibility."

The two stopped talking when they heard Blaine say goodbye to whoever had called him. Once he had hung up, he started dashing around the loft, collecting this and that all the while looking like he was going to be sick.

"Whoa there buddy, where you off to in such a hurry?" Sam asked before Chris could.

Blaine never stopped moving as he shrugged on a coat and answered Sam's question. "That was the hospital. They said that someone found Kurt unconscious in an alleyway."

"WHAT!" Chris shouted as he got to his feet. He too started running around, grabbing his things. Sam had jumped up too, and was waiting by the door with his winter coat in hand.

"Tell us more on the way. Let's go!" Sam said as he ushered everyone out of the loft. Chris stuck close to Blaine's side, knowing that the two of them would need to comfort each other the whole way to the hospital. As if second nature, he pulled out his phone to call his other brother.

Carson was getting fed up with school. He was only half way into his second year, and he was drop dead bored. He was supposedly only an hour away from the city and all the fun his brothers were having with friends from back home, along with new ones they've made since moving to the city. Yet it was far enough away that he didn't want to travel back and forth too much. He was at a loss.

Suddenly, his phone rang on the table beside him. Happy for a distraction, and even more thrilled to see it was Chris, he answered with a cheery hello.

However, his brother on the other side of the line wasn't sharing his cheery mood. "CARSON!" Kurt's in the hospital! Blaine, Sam, and I are on our way there now."

Carson jumped up right away and went straight for his front door. Almost as a second thought, he turned around to find his keys and a jacket for the blistering cold night. "Tell me more, why is Kurt in the hospital?"

"We don't really know. The hospital called Blaine saying that he had been found unconscious in an alleyway. They think he was jumped or something!" Chris started babbling towards the end, but years of practice allowed Carson to understand him.

"Ok get to the hospital safely, I'm heading over now. I'll see you in a bit." With that Carson hung up his phone and bolted out his front door.

When Carson finally reached the hospital, he was welcomed by the dismal scene of many friends in the waiting room. "How is he?"

"I don't know." Blaine spoke up, looking sad and dejected. "They won't let me see him."

Carson began to see red. How dare these workers not allow someone to see their fiancée!

A second thought occurred to Carson, which then led him to notice that Chris wasn't present in the room with everyone else.

Carson turned on his heels and started to walk away from the small group of friends that had gathered. Many asked where he was going, but he ignored them all, and continued to march towards the information desk.

Once he got there, a smiling woman looked away from her computer. "What can I do for you sir?"

Carson clenched his jaw before answering. He hated hospitals and their happy, smiling staff. "Can you tell me where I can find Kurt Hummel's room?"

She looked Carson over for a second before responding. "Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm his brother, and I'm under the impression your staring at me oddly because recently, you let someone else see him that looks just like me."

Her eyes widened drastically. "What do you me-"

"Relax, we're triplets; Kurt, Chris and I. I'm Carson Hummel."

She relaxed dramatically, and went back to her computer screen. "Room 436. It's on the fourth floor, and can I just say, it's really scary how alike you three look. I was in Kurt's room earlier, before your other brother arrived. It's quite eerie."

Carson gave her a small smile before he turned away and walked back towards the group of friends that were all staring at him oddly. "Right, come on Blaine."

Blaine instantly was on his feet, following Carson back across the room. Carson thought that he would get away with sneaking him in. Unfortunately, the nurse seemed to have been watching him.

"Excuse me, are you trying to see Mr. Hummel as well? I told you earlier that you couldn't because you're not family." She said, eyeing Blaine as she blocked the door from the two boys. "I'm sorry sir, but you cannot go past this door."

Blaine nodded and was about to speak, only to be interrupted by Carson. "Look lady, I don't give a fuck about your 'family only' rule. This is Kurt's fiancée, and I'm taking him with me!"

She appeared to be about to protest but Carson cut her off as well. "So just because he's gay, you're not going to let him see the person he loves? You let in my brother Chris, and he's gay. Are you going to go kick him out too?"

The lady stood in shock, her mouth hanging slightly open. Carson saw this as his chance, so he grabbed Blaine's arm and walked around the stuttering nurse.

Once they were past the doors, they heard cheering from the waiting room they had just left. They turned and saw their friends smiling and waving through the small window in the door.

"Let's go." Carson said before leading Blaine towards the elevator.

"Carson!" Chris shouted when they reached room 436. Carson hugged him fiercely, then walked further into the room to let Blaine in.  
"Blaine! I'm so sorry I couldn't get you past that bitch of a nurse. But it looks like Carson was all it took." Chris said as he saw Blaine walk through the door.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Blaine said, not really looking at Chris.

"I called dad. He said he would try to get here by tomorrow morning." Chris continued talking, using his nervous babble.

No one responded, they only stared at the person lying unconscious in the hospital bed.

Kurt had many bruises and cuts all over his face, and his neck was tinted black and purple, bruises the shape of hands.

"Who in their right mind would do something like this?" Blaine whispered to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but karma's going to kick them in the ass." Chris said angrily. Carson nodded in agreement.

Everyone stood silently and still for what seemed like an eternity. Chris and Carson finally left the room after a while to give Blaine some space.

"Everything will be all right Chris." Carson started as he pulled his brother into a warm hug.

"How do you know? What makes you so sure?" The boy mumbled into the other's shirt.

"I just do. Nothing can separate Kurt and Blaine, and nothing can separate the three of us." Carson said. He held Chris tighter as he tried to make him understand. "Everything will be perfectly fine."

Chris shuddered in his arms. Carson didn't release him from his tight hold, and Chris was secretly grateful for it.

He too began to believe that everything would be ok.

**GuyFromGa11ifrey requested that I do the Bash episode so here it is! Enjoy! Thanks for reading! 3**


	14. Chapter 14: Lost

**Lost**

**I've done a lot of future ones lately. Here's a special one from the past. **

Blaine pulled into a parking spot at McKinley high school. He was supposed to meet up with Kurt, and together talk to the guy that was bullying him. Unfortunately, Blaine realized too late, they had not planned a spot to meet up, and he did not have Kurt's phone number. This left Blaine hopelessly useless in a school unfamiliar to him.

So he decided to just wander around and maybe ask someone where Kurt could possibly be found.

He entered the high school, and just glanced around the many hallways. All of the students were in stylish clothes, but not in a prep school sort of way. Due to this, he realized he had never seen Kurt outside of his homemade Dalton uniform.

Blaine was beginning to feel lost. But as he rounded the corner into another hallway, he stopped in surprise. Right when he had been about to give up, there was the same boy with styled brown hair and blue eyes walking towards him. Blaine was silently disappointed when he saw that Kurt was dressed only in plain jeans and a blue hoodie.

"There you are. I've been looking for you forever. We forgot to plan somewhere to meet up." Blaine said, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked with a confused expression upon his face.

Now it was Blaine's turn to be confused. "You wanted to meet up and talk, remember?"

"Look, I don't know you, so fuck off before you annoy me further. I hate my teacher in my next class, and she's not a fan of me either. You making me late is not helping." With that, he pushed past Blaine and walked in the direction he had previously been going.

Blaine was lost again, but this time it wasn't because he didn't know his way around the school. Both sad and seriously confused, he decided to just head back to his car.

On his way back down the hall, he saw Kurt again, at his locker looking through some books. Subconsciously, Blaine noticed that he had ditched his sweatshirt, and was instead wearing some sort of black band shirt.

Slightly angry, Blaine decided to talk to him again. "You know, if you didn't want to meet up with me, you should have just said so. This was your idea too Kurt."

His scathing words were met only with a blank stare. The boy looked him up and down before eventually answering, a slight smirk upon his lips. "You must be Blaine, I've heard a lot about you." His smirk turned into a full smile. "Judging by your attitude you must have confused Carson for Kurt too."

Blaine just stared. Who's Carson?

"I'm Chris." The boy, Chris, said as he extended his hand. Blaine shook it, but didn't say anything further. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"I- I can take you to Kurt if you'd like." Chris said eventually. Blaine nodded, and took a step back so Chris was able to close his locker. After that, he began to walk down the hallway, followed closely by Blaine.

They eventually stopped by an open class door. Inside, it appeared to be some sort of language classroom. "This is where Kurt goes when he wants to either be alone or get work done." Chris said before slowly backing away. "I'll see you around Blaine."

Once Chris was gone, Blaine walked into the empty classroom, or at least he thought it was empty. At the far back desk, there sat another blue eyed boy with perfectly styled hair.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked timidly.

The boy looked up quickly, and smiled instantly when his blue eyes met amber. "Hey Blaine! Bonjour! I'm sorry; I forgot to tell you where we could meet up. But it seems you found me easy enough."

Blaine scoffed at the word easy. "I got quite lost. Actually, I ran into a few people that got me rather confused. Are you a twin or something?"

Kurt smiled. "No actually. I'm a triplet."

"Hmm. Well I guess that makes more sense as to why one version of you was nice while the other told me to, and I quote, 'Fuck off'."

Kurt let out a laugh before he began to gather his things. "That's Carson for you. He's not that bad, you just caught him before his math class. That teacher hates him. It's a good thing they aren't on the 'imaginary numbers' unit anymore. He would have killed you."

Blaine nodded in understanding, still slightly uneasy. As Kurt moved about the room, collecting his books, Blaine saw the designer shirt and jeans he wore, and smiled. He was quite beautiful.

Surprised by his thoughts, Blaine quickly shoved them away. Kurt was a friend, and only a friend.

"So, let's go find that bully of yours." Blaine said with a smile, and together they left the French room and headed out towards the courtyard.

**It's short, but personally I love it. I'll update soon 3**


	15. Chapter 15: Shopping

Shopping

One Saturday, Kurt, Chris, and Carson found themselves at Walmart. Even though they didn't live together anymore, they still enjoyed getting out of the big apple sometimes and getting all their shopping done.

They were all happily living with their significant others, and Shannon, Blaine, and Will thought it was cute that the brothers still liked to be so close.

It was mid-January, and the snow was falling quickly, so the three boys where moving away from their cars and towards the front door as fast as possible.

"Blaine decided to sleep the day away today." Kurt said as they all got shopping carts. "I left the apartment at noon, and he was still snoring in bed."

"Shannon wanted to clean the house. I didn't think it was really that dirty, but I know she does it to feel less lazy on boring weekends." Carson added. The three brothers then headed into the massive store. "Where do you guys want to start today?"

Chris looked around and spotted the clothing section. "Will is in need of a new pair of jeans. All of his are getting holes in them."

"Is he religious?" Carson joked as he followed his brothers.

Chris laughed. "Very funny."

The boys were about to pass by the women's section when Kurt stopped. "Does Shane need anything?"

It was Carson's turn to chuckle. "Not really Kurt. She's as crazy about fashion as you are."

Kurt pouted before responding. "Well I'm going to pick something out for her. I know she likes scarves..."

"NO!" Carson shouted, drawing the attention of other shoppers. In a quieter voice, he finished speaking. "No more scarves! I haven't counted, but I wouldn't be surprised if she had close to a hundred."

Chris and Kurt laughed at the deadly serious expression on their brother's face.

"Fine, no scarves. I'll get her a plain shirt to wear with the scarves." At that, Kurt picked out a deep red V-neck and put it in his cart. "Red looks amazing on her."

Carson smiled too as he thought back to that red dress that she wore on their first date. "It sure does."

The boys continued on to the men's section. Chris quickly grabbed two pairs of jeans in the right size, and the three continued down the long isles.

As they were walking, they passed the pet section, and it reminded Carson of a previous conversation. "Shane's been trying to talk me into getting a dog."

Kurt let out a soft chuckle. "Of course she is, she went to school to be a dog trainer."

"Yeah, but I've been thinking about it too, and her birthday is coming up."

Kurt and Chris both gasped. "That would be so sweet if you got her a puppy for her birthday Carson!" Chris exclaimed as he walked over to the dog toys. "You could get some cute little toys too!"

Carson walked over to the toys as well. "Don't get too carried away. I told you, it was just an idea."

"An idea that you decided to share! That means you've really been thinking about it long and hard." Kurt added.

"Alright fine. I promise to take you guys with me to help pick out the dog. Her birthday's on the second of February, I've still got two more weeks."

"She's going to be so happy Carson! I know Will loves Cooper and Brian, even though he acts like he can't stand them." Chris stated, referring to his dog and cat.

"Yeah, I'll think about it some more before I buy toys though. Not today." Carson said to Chris who was still eyeing the toys.

Chris laughed. "Who said I was looking at these for you? Cooper needs a new rope."  
He grabbed a rainbow one and threw it into his cart.

"Alright, is there anything else that we need before we head to the food section?" Kurt voiced as he looked to his brothers.

Chris and Carson shared a look before answering in unison. "Condoms."

Kurt laughed again. "Okay guys."

They headed over to the specific isle, and Chris and Carson both grabbed a box. Chris cast Kurt an odd look. "You aren't getting any?"

Kurt blushed slightly before answering. "Ah, no. We don't use them." At the incredulous look he received from the other boys, he explained further. "Well, there's no chance of either of us getting pregnant, we've both been tested, and we're married. We're not sleeping around with other people."

Carson grunted. "Well, I'm only good on two out of three of those things." He looked to Chris as well. "I hate you guys."

Kurt and Chris couldn't help but laugh at Carson's frustration. "You poor thing, you're straight."

Suddenly, Carson groaned and buried his head in his hands. "This just reminded me of something else I have to get. Come on guys." With out another word, he started walking away, and Chris and Kurt had no other choice but to follow.

When they realized where he was going, the two gay men stopped walking and doubled over in hysterical laughter.

Carson continued on towards the 'women's necessities' section.

He quickly grabbed a box of tampons and practically ran out of the isle. He returned to his brothers, who were still completely lost in laughter. "Hahaha!" Carson mocked before starting towards the food section of the store.

Chris and Kurt hurried to catch up with him. "Relax Carson. It's not that big of a deal." Kurt said as he looked into Carson's cart. He couldn't resist to tease him further. "Does she need some pads too? Maybe you should go back to that isle."

"You guys suck." Carson snarled. Then his usual cocky smirk took over his expression. "Literally." His brothers laughed again, calming Carson considerably.

"Ok, let's just split up for the food. I know for a fact you guys aren't going to want to get healthy veggies with me." Kurt said as they stopped in front of the many isles of different foods.

"Nope, I'll be joining you for that one. Shannon likes her salads." Carson grumbled.

Chris also groaned. "I'll join too. Will lives for lettuce and carrots. He's like a rabbit."

Kurt smiled widely. "Awe! I'm glad you guys found someone who'll make you eat better."

"Hey, don't push it. I know for a fact your going to buy Blaine some cronuts." Chris added as he started to walk away.

Kurt sighed before nodding in agreement.

The triplets split up and went their separate ways. Once they were done, they met up again in the ice cream isle.

"Mint chip for me. Will loves it." Chris said as he reached into the freezer.

"Shannon hates mint. She'll do anything for chocolate though." Carson said as he retrieved one called Double Dark Chocolate. "The description for this is 'dark chocolate with dark chocolate'. Perfect!"

Kurt picked one with peanut butter swirls, and the brothers headed for the check out.

Once they had purchased everything, they headed back out into the cold, snow covered parking lot.

They loaded their cars with groceries, and then said they're farewells.

Even though they were seeing each other in two days for their traditional Monday night dinners, they hated saying good bye.


	16. Chapter 16: First Meetings

First Meetings

Kurt was so excited. He was finally going to meet this mystery girl that had his brother wrapped around her little finger.

He had somehow managed to convince Carson to bring Shannon up to the city for a day of shopping. He didn't know anything about the girl, but Kurt at least hoped that she had a decent sense of fashion. And if she didn't, well... Kurt was going to fix that quickly.

"Blaine! They'll be here soon. Will you please help me tidy up the loft?" Kurt shouted towards their bedroom where Blaine was supposed to be getting dressed.

Not a moment later, the man appeared, sporting nothing but boxer shorts and a huge yawn. "Wait... Who's coming today? And why do we need to clean Kurt, this place is already spotless."

Kurt sighed before addressing his husband again. "Today is the day that we are going to meet Shannon! Remember? We're going to go to the mall together."

Realization fell upon Blaine's face as he looked at the clock for the first time that day. "When are they supposed to get here?" He asked fearfully.

Smugly, Kurt grinned. "In about twenty minutes. Care to get dressed now?"

Blaine nodded, and rushed back towards their bedroom. Kurt began to laugh at his husbands silliness, and then went straight back to cleaning.

"So, who do I get to meet today?" Shannon asked some-what timidly from the passenger seat of the car. They had just pulled out of a Dunk 'in Donuts drive through half way to the city due to Carson's persistent need for coffee so early in the morning. Shannon hated coffee, so she just got a hot chocolate. She took a large sip from her warm cup as she waited for him to answer.

Carson smiled towards her. "Well, the plan was to meet at the mall, but instead we are heading over to Kurt's place."

Shannon smiled back, knowing what he was trying to do. "You know, avoiding my question doesn't make me less nervous. Who are all the people I am going to be meeting today. I know you told me once before, but I forgot."

Carson laughed, knowing her short term memory wasn't exactly the best. He thought it was cute how she left multiple sticky notes for different things all over her (and now his) apartment. "Well, you'll get to meet Kurt, and his husband Blaine. They've been dying to meet you. Well, Kurt has at least. Then after lunch, my step-brother Finn and his fiancé Rachel plan to meet up with us. And if we end up staying up at the city that long, Chris will join us for dinner back at Kurt and Blaine's."

Carson could tell that she was trying to process everything in her head. He could also tell that she had become even more nervous. He placed his hand that he wasn't driving with on top of hers. "Relax. They'll love you."

Shannon smiled reassuringly, then they delved into their comfortable silence they loved so much, both lost in their own thoughts.

"They're here!" Kurt all but shouted as he ran towards the front door to let them in. He was so excited he could hardly stand it.

Carson had been with many girls and boys over the past couple of years, but he had never been with them long enough to actually call it a relationship. He also had never been with anyone he had wanted to introduce to his friends and family. He and Shannon had officially been together for a month now, and it was very obvious how much he adored her.

This in itself made Kurt crazy as he tried to imagine what could possibly be so special about this one girl.

Blaine met Kurt at the door, and together they opened it.

Kurt smiled as he looked to the brunette beside his brother for the first time. She was tall, maybe even slightly taller than Blaine, and the heeled boots she wore only added to it. Her long brown hair accented her dark eyes wonderfully, and her eyes were framed in eyeliner so subtly Kurt almost would have said she wasn't wearing any make-up at all.

Kurt was even more overjoyed when he looked to her clothes. She obviously had a great sense of fashion, judging by her soft pink V-neck, dark blue skinny jeans, and light brown heeled boots. She then wore a white daisy patterned infinity scarf that completely pulled her look together.

Kurt happily welcomed them into his apartment.

Shannon and Carson finally reached his brother's apartment, and she was happy that her nerves had calmed dramatically. They reached the apartment door just as it was being opened.

Behind the now open door were two men that seemed to be staring at her intensely. It was very obvious who was who since Kurt was identical to Carson. Well, as identical as it was possible for two very different people.

While Carson wore plain jeans and an old Northwestern hoodie, Kurt was dressed in designer skinny jeans and an Alexander McQueen sweater. Beside Kurt, a shorter man stood with gelled back hair and a cute little bow tie. Shannon thought that he was absolutely adorable, and could only assume that he was Blaine.

Shannon decided to step forward and get things rolling. She extended her hand towards Kurt. "Hi, I'm Shannon Summers. It's a pleasure to finally meet you guys."

At first, no one reacted, then everyone leaped forward at once. Kurt grasped her hand first.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you! I'm Kurt, and this is my husband Blaine."

After Kurt finished shaking her hand, Blaine stepped right up to replace him. "Hi, come on in."

Shannon and Carson entered the apartment. While Carson was talking to his brother, Shannon took a look around the place. It was a cute little loft with a joined kitchen and living room, and a few doors leading to other rooms against the back wall.

"Shannon?" Carson said from behind her, bringing her back into the conversation. "Are you ready to head to the mall?"

She smiled back to the boys. "Of course. Who doesn't love shopping?"

"My wallet." Carson mumbled to no one in particular, and everyone one laughed as they headed to Carson's car.

Once they got to the mall, Shannon and Kurt couldn't decide where to start. Eventually, Carson got annoyed and just shouted "Pick one".

Shannon pouted. "Okay, well where do you want to go?"

Carson obviously wasn't expecting to be asked, so he stood there rather uncomfortably.

"I thought so." With that, she turned back to Kurt while simultaneously wrapping her arm around Carson's middle.

Smiling, Kurt decided on a store, and the four of them started to walk in that direction.

Kurt was so happy. He had a blast shopping with Shannon, and while Blaine and Carson weren't exactly interested in the clothes like they were, she still made an effort to include them.

During the two hours of shopping they managed to do before lunch, Shannon had picked out a pink dress and a pair of heels for herself, a cute bow tie for Blaine, and a deep red V-neck shirt for Carson. She also had picked out many different stylish sweaters and shirts with Kurt for the both of them. In Kurt's eyes, it was a well spent morning.

After that, they headed towards the food court to meet up with Finn and Rachel.

Shannon wasn't quite sure what to expect, but when a very tall boy and a very short girl joined them, she almost wanted to laugh. It seemed Rachel was just as excited to meet her as Kurt had been.

They all dispersed to get what they wanted from the many food venders, and then they met up again at a table.

"Ooh! What did you get Shannon? That looks good!" Finn commented, eyeing her Mac and cheese hungrily.

"It's from Macaroll'in. It's normally just a food truck, so I'm surprised they even had one at a mall. But I love this stuff! This is their traditional Mac and cheese with bread crumbs, but they also have a lobster one and a buffalo Mac and cheese one too." She said to everyone at the table. Beside her Carson snickered.

"You'd eat pasta everyday of your life if you could." He teased.

She smiled back. "Proudly." The two stared at each other before remembering they weren't alone. Everyone else was just watching them in awe.

Carson turned back to the group first. "Where are we going next?"

Everyone looked at each other, expecting the other to have an idea. When no one brought one forward, Carson offered an idea.

"Well, if we are done shopping, why don't we head back to Kurt and Blaine's apartment?"

Rachel pouted. "But we just got here. I was hoping I could get in some shopping with Shannon."

Shannon smiled sympathetically. "I'd love to shop some more, but I don't really want to spend any more money on clothes today. I've only got so much money in general, and there's other stuff that might need to be paid for later."

"Understandable. Rachel said. "But we will hang out together another time."

Finn looked confused? "Wait, we're leaving? I thought we would join them at Kurt and Blaine's."

Rachel dramatically perked up. "Of course we are. I forgot." She then turned to look at everyone else at the table. "Is everyone done shopping?" No one protested, so they gathered their things and headed towards the exit.

Everyone but Rachel and Finn piled into Carson's car, and then they all headed towards the city again.

Carson, Finn, and Kurt sat in the living room and watched tv while Shannon, Rachel, and Blaine went into the kitchen to make dinner. The boys in the living room watched the news for about an hour before anyone spoke. Finn and Kurt continued to share looks before casting their eyes towards Carson the entire time.

"You two are terrible at subtlety. What is it?" He asked without looking away from the television. Kurt was the first to voice his thoughts.

"I really like her Carson. She fits great with you, and she's super fun to be around. I'm so happy for you."

When Carson didn't respond, Finn joined the conversation. "Seriously man, she's hot, funny, and from the smell coming from the kitchen, she can obviously cook."

Carson began to snicker in-between them on the couch. "You spent one day with her, and you think you know her already."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Just saying." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't understand." Kurt said again.

"Yeah I don't either." Finn added, lost as usual.

"She isn't hot, funny, a good cook, fun to be around, or great for me."

Surprised beyond belief, the two men sitting on either side of him let out gasps of shock. Before either of the two brothers could question him again, Carson turned to look at Kurt, his eyes watery, and continued to speak. "She is the sexiest, funniest, most amazing, lovable, and the greatest person ever. She isn't great for me, she's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Kurt smiled too as his own tears began to pool in his shining eyes. He wrapped his arms around his brother and held him for a few minutes. Finn just smiled as he watched the two brothers hug. Everyone was overjoyed for the man's happiness.

Shannon had heard the entire thing from the kitchen, and inside she overwhelmed with emotion. On the outside, she pretended that she hadn't have heard so that Blaine and Rachel wouldn't think anything was wrong. And there wasn't. Carson had just protested his affection, and she couldn't wait till they left so she could do the same.

She continued to help her new friends cook dinner, only to stop when the sound of the front door opening caught everyone's attention.

In walked Chris, the mysterious third brother. Shannon introduced herself, and instantly liked the young man in front of her as he pulled out a single rose, stating that it was for her, to welcome her into their little group.

Dinner ended up being delicious, and everyone demanded giving the credit for it to Shannon.

Once the dishes had been cleaned and put away, Carson decided it was probably time to leave. Shannon agreed, and the two began to say good bye to everyone.

Once they were back in the car, heading back towards Northwestern, Shannon grabbed Carson's free hand and held it tightly. "I love you." She said, barely louder than a whisper.

For a moment, he didn't respond back. Then he squeezed her hand. "I love you too."

With both of them smiling widely, they continued home in comfortable silence.

**Thanks****for****reading****guys!****Sorry****it's**  
**been****a****while,****I've****been****consumed****with****school.****Keep****giving****me****story****suggestions,****and****I'll****keep****updating****every****chance****I****get.**  
**3**


	17. Chapter 17: The Plan

**The Plan**

**Story****takes****place****about****a****year****and****a**  
**half****after****the****chapter****Shannon****.**

Shannon had her whole life planned out by the time she had turned 16. She would get good grades in high school, and graduate with honors. She would go off to some collage and get a degree for her dream job. She would meet some guy at collage and fall in love. She would be married before she was 24, and she would be a mother before she was 26.

As of her 22nd birthday, everything was going according to plan.

She had gotten good grades in high school, and had graduated with honors and a full year of collage courses completed. She had gotten into NorthWestern University, and was about to finish her last semester of classes, majoring in animal psychology. She had met a fantastic guy named Carson, and was currently living with him. They were even looking at buying a house right outside the city together for after they both graduated in the spring.

She could honestly say that so far, all of her dreams were coming true.

"Hey Shane, what are you doing?" Carson asked when he got back from one of his classes.

"I'm looking at houses online that are for sale outside the city." She said as she looked up from her computer. "You still sure you want to head towards the city?"

Carson sank into the couch beside her and nodded. "I want to be closer to my brothers and friends. I mean, I like it here, but home is where family is. I feel like I'm too far away from them."

Shannon closed the lab top and set it on a side table. She then turned to face Carson head on. She held a confused expression on her face, like she was unsure if she should be happy or sad. She gazed to her boyfriend questionably. "And are you sure you want me to go with you?"

She had asked calmly, with barely any emotion to her voice. Yet the question suggested that she had doubt. Carson was quick to reassure her.

"Shannon, you are the only thing in my life that I am ABSOLUTELY sure about. I want you to come with me." Carson looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to the startling brown eyes that bore holes in his body. "Will you come with me?"

Slowly, Shannon's expressionless face was consumed by a broad smile. She slowly leaned forward and pressed a gentile kiss upon his lips. Instead of leaning away, she pressed her forehead against his, and watched him close his eyes, sporting a large grin. "Of course. Where else would I be?"

"Then let's continue looking." He said as he opened his eyes again. Together, they both returned their attention back to the lab top, and searched for their new home.

"I think this might be it Carson." Shannon said as they finished looking around the third house they'd seen that day. It was a beautiful, quaint little two story house on the outskirts of the city. It had three bedrooms, a large kitchen and dining room combination, a cozy little living room, and a spacious back yard. It was everything that they had been looking for.

"It could use some work." Carson added as he inspected the old wallpaper and cracked flooring.

Shannon crossed the room towards him and grabbed his hand. "Of course. But that's how we're going to make it ours." She smiled widely as she pulled her boyfriend into her arms. "Our home."

Carson smiled too, and he looked around the room again.

"So how do you like it?" The salesman said as he entered the room again.

Shannon and Carson exchanged a look once more before nodding in unison. Carson looked back to the salesman. "We'll take it."

"Great! There's a bit of paper work for you to fill out, but then we can discuss moving days. Congratulations!" The man exclaimed happily for the couple.

Shannon smiled widely. "Sounds like a good plan."

They all left the house for the day, but Carson knew that they'd be back very soon. And for good.


	18. Chapter 18: National Twin Day

**National Twin Day**

**Takes****place****mid-season****3.****Enjoy!****3**

The PA system blared to life, hurting many of the student's ears. Sue Sylvester's voice could be heard all around the school.

"Look alive germ carriers. Tomorrow is national twin day for some odd reason, and I fully look forward to seeing you all look even more stupid than you normally do. Also, if you do not take part in this foolish activity, you will be sentenced to a week's worth of detention. Now, before any of you embarrass yourselves in front of me, I've already been paired up. Don't ask me. That's all for now."

Once her voice could no longer be heard, many people relaxed again.

Kurt, Chris, and Carson happened to be talking at Chris's locker when the announcement had been shared. Once it was over, they all looked amongst each other, sporting a rather wicked grin.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Carson asked as he thought back to the time they had dressed alike and fooled their father.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be hilarious!" Chris exclaimed before shutting his locker.

Kurt agreed. "Great. I can't wait to see how people will react."

With that, they went their separate ways till they could meet up at home and plan after school.

The next day, everyone in the school had an identical twin, or in one case, a triplet.

Kurt, Chris, and Carson walked into school together, all wearing a green V-neck and black jeans. Their hair had purposely not been styled, so none of them exactly looked like themselves, making it harder for people to tell who was who.

"Umm." Blaine said when he saw them. "How will I tell you guys apart?"

The three boys smiled. One of them stepped forward. "That's the point Blaine." He said before he planted a sweet kiss upon the shorter boy's lips.

Blaine laughed when they broke apart, and he then wrapped his arms possessively around Kurt's waist. "Alright, now that I have you, I'm never letting you go."

Kurt smiled in return. "And who is your twin for the day?"

Blaine adjusted his sparkling black bow tie before he answered. "Sam. He's off in the bathroom trying to figure out the bow tie I gave him."

At the next moment, Sam appeared, wearing an off-center bow tie. He seemed to have attempted to slick back his hair as well, creating a rather odd look (for anyone but Blaine). The four boys couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't be mean guys, just someone help me out here!" Sam some-what whined, and the boys started to laugh again. Kurt was the first to recover, and he willingly stepped forward to fix the problematic tie.

"There, now you guys are good."

"Awesome." Sam said as he gave thumbs up to the group before walking away.

Everyone else dispersed as well, all heading towards their lockers. All throughout the day, people stopped and stared at the three identical boys. Many even asked how they were to be told apart, to which all three answered "you can't".

Everyone laughed at lunch when the boys told the story of how they had successfully confused their father, and how even he couldn't tell them apart. But everyone laughed even harder when they saw Becky dressed in a track suit, walking next to Sue Sylvester.

**Identical****Kurt,****Chris,****and****Carson****are**  
**Just****too****adorable!**  
**Thanks****for****reading!**  
**3**


	19. Chapter 19: Delivery In The Rain

**Delivery In The Rain**

Kurt awoke to the sound of rain pattering against the window. It was still dark, suggesting that it was still deep into the night. Beside him, Blaine was softly snoring, lost in his dreams. His snores were the only thing to be heard other than the roar of the storm outside.

Unable to get back to sleep, Kurt decided to make some tea. As quietly as possible, he left the bedroom, hoping not to disturb his husband. As he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, he stopped outside one of the rooms.

Inside, he saw the well put together nursery that was yet to be occupied.

Rachel was due any day now, and he and Blaine were tired of waiting. They had spent countless hours painting the room, and putting together the crib and other pieces of furniture. They were ready.

Kurt turned away from the doorway and walked into the kitchen. He made himself a cup of tea, and sat to drink it at the kitchen table.

He didn't pay attention to how long he sat there, drinking his tea and listening to the thundering of the storm. He was only brought out of his thoughtful trance when his cell phone on the counter began to ring.

Confused as to why someone would call so late at night, he answered it hesitantly. He never got the chance to say hello and ask who it was. The minute the person on the other end started to talk; Kurt jumped to his feet and bolted back towards his bedroom.

"Blaine! Come on! Get up!" Kurt shouted somewhat, still with the phone pressed to his ear. Blaine slowly woke up, confused and slightly groggy.

"Babe, what is it?" He whispered tiredly. He looked at the clock and groaned. He attempted to bury his head into his pillow, only Kurt ripped the blankets off of him.

"Come on Blaine! Get up, it's Rachel!"

Again, Blaine was confused for a second, and then he himself bolted up and grabbed some clothes to put on.

Together they ran around the apartment grabbing the different things they would need, and then they were out the door and on their way to the hospital.

As Kurt drove, Blaine got lost in thought. The sound of the rain pouring in the background, he thought back to February, when they had shared their fantastic news.

**(Flashback)**  
"Everyone gather around and shut up!" Kurt shouted as he shot daggers at Santana. It was Valentine's Day, and everyone had gathered at Shannon and Carson's house to throw a party. The room looked as if Cupid had thrown up red and pink hearts thanks to Shannon going all out.

"We have an announcement!" Blaine added when still no one was paying attention. This turned a few heads, and once everyone was quiet, Blaine continued. "So for a little over a month now, Kurt and I have been keeping a secret."

Kurt nodded. "We are expecting a child!"

The minute the words left his mouth, everyone jumped up to hug and congratulate the couple.

"So, which one of you is pregnant?" Santana teased.

Blaine grinned again before he stepped aside and gestured towards Rachel. This aroused even more shouts.

"No way, Rachel can't keep a secret. Especially not for over a month." Mercedes added from her spot on Sam's lap.

"I knew." Carson added, drawing everyone's attention to him where he sat next to Shannon. "Granted, I didn't know she was carrying your child, but I knew she was pregnant."

"How?" Rachel asked confused.

"You didn't drink any alcohol at the New Year's party." Carson said with a shrug.

"It doesn't matter. I'm so happy for you two!" Shannon exclaimed as she hopped off the couch and went to hug Kurt and Blaine.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"We don't know. And we don't care." Blaine said, still smiling brightly.  
**(Flashback****ends)**

They pulled into the hospital parking lot. The minute they parked, they ran towards the entrance.

They asked the nurse for the correct room, and then headed to the second floor. When they got there, they opened the door and entered the room.

Rachel sat in a hospital bed. Finn sat in a chair beside her, looking very tired. In Rachel's arms was a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

When Rachel saw them, she smiled and motioned them forward.

The boys walked up to the bed and sat on either side of her. Rachel gave the bundle to Kurt first.

Kurt looked down at the baby's face for the first time. The first thing he noticed was the boy's startling blue eyes, much like his own.

Beside him, Blaine chuckled. "He looks so much like you Kurt."

Kurt moved the baby blanket slightly, revealing dark, baby fine curls atop the boy's head. "He looks like both of us Blaine."

Finn cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "You never told us who the biological father was."

Kurt nodded as he handed the baby to Blaine so he could hold him. "We didn't tell anyone on purpose. We found an egg of someone that looked a lot like one of us. Either way, it doesn't matter. We are both the baby's father."

Finn nodded. "So what are you going to name him? You never told us any of your ideas."

Blaine spoke up, still staring at the new life that was beginning to fall asleep in his arms.  
"We decided that if it was a girl, we would name her Tracey. If it was a boy, we'd name him Harper."

Rachel smiled as she looked down at the baby again. "Well it is nice to meet you Harper."

"We also decided that we wanted you to come up with a middle name." Kurt said as he looked to his step-brother.

"Why me?" Finn asked confused.

"Because you were willing to give up your wife for nine months to help us. Not to mention, you are my brother."

Finn looked at Kurt for a moment, and then he looked out the window at the dark clouds covering the sky. The storm was lightening up after a night of downpour. Rain continued to patter against the window.

"How about... Drizzle." He finally said as he looked back towards everyone.

Nobody spoke for a moment. "Harper Drizzle AnderHummel." Blaine said as he looked down at his son. "I love it."

***  
**Hope****you****enjoyed!**  
3


	20. Chapter 20: Where's The Turkey?

Where's the Turkey?

Burt was so excited to have his family back for Thanksgiving. While he enjoyed the quietness of his house now that the boys were at college, he missed his sons greatly. They were well into their second years of college, and while he knew none of them would, Burt hoped they would return home when they were done with school.

The first to arrive back home was Carson. Carol stood beside Burt at the window as they watched the boy pull into the driveway.

"I'm a little worried. Doesn't it bother you that he hasn't ever held an actual relationship?" Carol whispered as her step-son got out of his car alone.

Burt shook his head. "It doesn't bother me. I know why he hasn't held a relationship."

Carol gave him a side look, questioning what he meant.

Burt looked away from the window back to his wife. "He hasn't met the right person yet. He knows not to waste his time with someone that won't last."

Carol smiled softly. "Well then he'd better meet someone soon. I'm tired of seeing him alone."

Burt nodded in agreement. "Me too."

The sound of the front door swinging open and shut ended their discussion. "Anybody home?"

"In the Kitchen, sweetie!" Carol shouted back. A moment later, Carson stood in the kitchen door way, smiling as his dad came forward for a hug.

"I've missed you son. It has been way too long." Burt said with watery eyes as he embraced his son.

"I've missed you too dad." The boy said, equally as happy to be back home again. When he broke away from his father, he went to hug his step-mother with just as much feeling. He had missed her too.

After a few minutes of catching up, the sound of another car in the driveway caught everyone's attention. It was the bark of a dog that made everyone head out the front door and onto the porch.

Chris climbed out of his car with a golden retriever on a leash behind him. "Hey guys!" He shouted towards his family. He stopped when he reached the bottom of the steps. "This is Cooper."

Carol cooed from her spot on the steps. "He's so cute!"

"Are you sure it's ok that I brought him?" Chris asked in the direction of Burt.

His father nodded. "Of course. Man's best friend is always welcome."

Behind everyone, Carson couldn't help but snicker. "So you've still got a crush on Blaine's brother I see."

Chris looked at his brother in confusion for a moment before realization hit him. He groaned. "Awe! That was his name at the kennel. I didn't choose it."

Carson winked. "Sure you didn't."

"Now now boys." Burt said as he tried to break up the fight before it even started. "It's a holiday. None of that. Come inside where the food is."

At that, everyone followed him into the house. The smell of turkey and mashed potatoes covered the entire place, and even drifted outside.

Chris took Cooper off of his leash and allowed him to get acquainted with the living room.

Once again, the sound of a car came from the driveway. This time, it was Kurt, Finn, Rachel, and Blaine to enter the house. They had decided to drive together from the big apple, and at the moment, nobody seemed too happy with that decision.

"Did we really have to listen to your operas the whole way here Rachel?" Blaine questioned tiresomely.

"Of course we did, and I wasn't the only one who enjoyed it. Right Kurt?" Rachel said as she turned to the man entering the house behind her.

"No Rachel, I didn't enjoy it. Next time, wear headphones." He muttered angrily. It was clear to everyone in the house that the ride had not gone smoothly.

"Ok guys, just calm down. Everything is going to be alright." Burt said again in an attempt to keep the peace.

"Yes, guys come on into the kitchen. Everything is ready to eat. I left the turkey out on the counter for a little bit to let it cool." Carol said as she ushered everyone in her family into the kitchen.

When they got there, they found the table was set and all of the food was neatly set up on the counter.

Well, most of it.

"Where's the turkey?" Carson asked as everyone turned to Carol in confusion.

It was Chris who asked the next question. "Where's Cooper?"

"My brother?" Blaine asked, confused beyond belief.

Chris didn't know whether to blush or laugh. Instead, he did both. "No, my dog."

A bark echoed from the living room, scaring many people. Everyone retreated back there to find both the dog and the turkey.

Cooper had somehow gotten hold of the turkey, and he was now eating it, bones and all.

The Hummel family didn't know what to do. No one laughed or cried, they just stood and stared.

"Any one object to me ordering pizza?" Burt asked, breaking the lingering silence in the air.

No one said anything, so the man left to go find his phone.

Eventually, everyone began to chuckle at the sight in front of them. Chris went to take what remained of the turkey away from the puppy.

For some reason, everyone's mood was lighter when the pizza arrived and they all sat down to eat. The pressure of a home-cooked meal was gone, and all that was left was some half chewed bones to laugh about later.

Chris made a habit of bringing his dog to all the holiday gatherings.

**HAPPY****Thanksgiving!**  
**Hope****you****enjoyed!**  
**Leave****a****comment.**


	21. Chapter 21: Meeting The Family

Meeting The Family

"Okay Guys, we're almost there." Shannon said from the driver's seat. She had basically begged Carson to go back to her home town and meet her family, and as a compromise, she said he could bring his brothers. That is how Shannon found herself stuck in a car with Carson, Chris, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn for five hours.

She had grown up in a small town in Western New York, so it wasn't as far as Ohio, but by the time they had reached the 'welcome to town' sign, they were all kind of tired of each other.

Once they entered the small town, everyone seemed to perk up some as they looked out the window and listened to Shannon describe everything.

"Oh! There's where I had my first job! That cute little ice cream shop there! We HAVE to go in there some time before we head back to the city. Did you know they have the biggest selection of ice cream in western New York? Not to mention how good their homemade flavors are! I wonder if there are any new ones? Oh! There's my old school! The high school and middle school were sort of joined." She laughed, thinking back on fond memories. "Go Bulldogs!"

Carson watched her from the passenger seat and fell in love with her all over again. For a moment, he forgot he was about to meet his girlfriend's parents for the first time.

Kurt saw the love struck look Carson was giving to Shannon as she talked non-stop about her hometown. They had only been dating for three months, but it was very obvious to everyone but Shannon how much she meant to him.

Shannon slowed down and started to turn into a drive way. Carson thought that it was a really nice house, with flowers and bird feeders all throughout the lawn. The house was a pale yellow, with brick accent. Carson smiled when he imagined Shannon growing up here.

Slowly, everyone began to get out of the car, stiff from the long drive. Carson heard the swing of a screen door and people approaching before he saw them.

"Hey guys!" Shannon said as she walked towards her family. She hugged everyone before stepping back to make introductions.  
She started by introducing her family to her friends. "Guys, this is my mom, my dad, my sister Bridget, and my brother Jesse." Shannon then took a step towards the brothers and turned to look at her family. "Everyone, this is Chris, Finn, Kurt, Kurt's husband Blaine, and Carson."

Shannon's mom stepped forward to shake hands with everyone. "Call me Mary Jo." She said to everyone.

Carson noticed that Shannon looked a lot like her. Same facial features, same height. Then he saw her eyes. That same deep chocolate brown. Shannon's sister Bridget basically looked like a blonde version of Shannon. Carson was slightly disappointed to see that the girls eyes weren't that rich brown, but a soft blue instead. Jesse seemed to be a male version of Shannon, with short brown hair and glasses. His eyes were also blue.

When Mary Jo got to Carson, she smiled warmly. "It's nice to meet you Carson."

"You too." Carson said politely, a little overwhelmed. Carson turned to Shannon's father, and then realized he had to look up a lot just to see his face. The man was really tall and balding slightly, with deep green eyes. He had an odd expression on his face, and Carson began to worry what that meant.

Her father spoke up for the first time, directing is voice towards Blaine and Finn. "So how do you tell them apart?" Unbeknownst to everyone, Carson relaxed dramatically.

Everyone that just drove down from New York burst out laughing. That was kind of an inside joke, one with a good story for later, Carson thought to himself.

"A good story for later." Blaine said, practically reading Carson's mind.

"Well come on guys, let's go out back and relax. I bet your ride was long and brutal." Bridget said, and everyone began to follow her around the house. The back yard was just as nice as the front yard, only bigger. There was a little shed hidden away in the back corner, a volleyball net set up in the middle of the yard, and an above ground pool with a big pool deck attached to the back of the house. A little fire pit ring with lawn chairs around it was in another corner, and all along the property's edge was different types of fruit growing. Blackberries, blueberries, grapes, cherries, raspberries, apples, pears, and that's not including whatever was growing in the cute little garden in a third corner.

Everyone kind of went in their own direction. Shannon went over to the fire pit ring and sat in chairs with her parents to talk about school. Bridget dragged Chris and Blaine towards the volleyball net. Jesse seemed bored already, so he asked Finn if he wanted to play video games inside.

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to go over there and sit and talk with her parents?" Kurt questioned when it was just him and Carson left.

Carson hesitated. "I don't know, should I?"

Kurt nodded, giving his brother an encouraging smile before walking towards the volleyball net.

Battling his nerves, Carson went and joined the trio at the fire ring. They were in the middle of discussing plans for the following semester.

"What are you studying at NorthWestern Carson?" Shannon's dad, David, asked, bringing him into the conversation.

"Journalism. I want to someday write for the big newspapers in New York."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Mary Jo said. "How many more years do you have of school left?"

"Just one. So I'll finish the same time as Shannon." Carson said, referring to the fact that she had finished a year of college classes in high school.

The four continued to talk for a few more minutes. For Carson, it got less awkward the longer he sat. Every now and then he'd cast a glance towards Shannon to she what she thought of everything. Every time she caught him looking at her, she gave him a big beautiful smile.

"Hey Shannon!" Her sister shouted across the yard, interrupting a discussion about plans after college. "Come play! It's been forever since we've peppered."

Laughing, Shannon got up from her lawn chair. As an after thought, she turned to her boyfriend. "Ready for a game?"

Carson nodded, happy for a break from the constant questions. He got up and followed her to the volleyball net.

Bridget was standing on one side with Kurt, while Chris and Blaine were on the other. When Shannon left Carson's side to go join Chris and Blaine, Carson became slightly nervous.

"Shannon and I can't be on the same team for games like this." Bridget explained when she saw Carson's face. "We just can't."

"Let's go!" Shannon shouted from the other side of the net. "Who's serving first?"

"I will." Her sister said as she walked to the back of the court. She threw the ball up and smacked it hard. The ball flew over the net, straight towards Blaine.

Blaine hesitated when he saw it was flying at him, but then he tried to set it high into the air. When Chris took a step back, away from the ball, Shannon went and bumped it over the net.

The ball sailed towards Kurt, and he tried to set it like Blaine had. His wasn't as neat, but nobody dared call him out on it. Bridget was their to set the second pass, and she pushed it to the pole of the net so someone could hit it.

Carson remembered learning how to hit in high school gym class, so he decided to try to hit the ball. When Bridget's set was just above the net, Carson ran forward and hit it hard.

When Carson landed on the ground again, he looked to the other side of the net to see where it had gone. He was confused when he didn't see it, so he turned around, only to find it rolling across his side of the court.

"Sorry babe," Shannon said beyond the net. "But you got blocked."

It took Carson a moment to remember that Shannon's position on every team she'd ever played on was middle. Middle blocker to be precise.

"Nice Shane!" Blaine said from behind her. Carson was impressed. He had never seen her play in an actual game, but it was apparent that she was pretty good.

"Food is here!" Mary Jo shouted from the top of the back porch. Everyone in the yard left the game to enter the house.

The inside was just as nice as the outside. One could say it was on the small side, especially when there were five extra people present, but Carson decided that it was just very cozy.

The kitchen table was laden with all different kinds of Chinese food. "Everybody help yourself, take as much as you'd like." David said as he brought the last bag of food into the house. Jesse and Finn entered the kitchen through a door that led to a basement.

"Dude," Finn whispered into Carson's ear as quietly as he could. "They have a huge furnished basement down there. On top of that, they have every game station imaginable."

Behind Finn, Shannon's familiar laugh echoed through the tiny kitchen. "You can thank my dad and brother for that. Jesse loves video games, and every time my dad wants something, he just buys it."

Finn smiled back at her, his cheeks a little red from the embarrassment of being heard.

Once everyone had had their fill of food, Shannon suggested desert. "I can run up town and get some ice cream, what kinds do you want?" She took everyone's order, and then turned to Carson. "Do you mind coming with me? I'm going to need some help carrying it."

Carson smiled softly. "Of course." Together, they headed back out to her car. They drove back up town to the ice cream shop they had passed earlier.

Shannon was the first to enter the little shop. It was obvious that she was excited to be back to the place she used to work.

Carson took a look around, and instantly loved it. For an ice cream shop, it looked cozy and homey. It was as if this was the type of place a family could easily sit down and enjoy a meal.

As they walked past some tables and booths, they reached the glass that covered the tubs of ice cream. Carson looked at the many different flavors in amazement. There were so many!

An older man walked out from a back room to greet them. "Well if it isn't Smokey in the flesh!" He said with a kind smile.

Shannon smiled too. "Hey Jeff! It's good to be back. Decided I couldn't pass through without picking up some ice cream."

"I'd be sad if you did. So what can I get ya?" He said as he went to grab a scooper. Shannon pulled out the list she'd made.

"I think we'll do everything as a small." She began. The older man nodded and she continued. "Let's do one vanilla, a mint chocolate chip, a soft serve twist, one strawberry, two lemon ices, one black berry cheese cake, one midnight delight, and a half midnight delight half peanut butter cup."

Jeff chuckled as he continued to scoop the ice cream. "Well I see you haven't changed your favorite." He handed her the peanut buttery dish.

Shannon grinned. "Nope. Never. I love chocolate and peanut butter." She turned to look at Carson. "So what do you think you want? You can try any flavor, he'll give you a little taster spoon."

Carson took that as an opportunity, so he tried many. The midnight delight was a rich dark chocolate with dark chocolate pieces. There was a buttery popcorn flavored one, a graham cracker flavored one, a s'mores one, an eclair one, a coffee one, and a toffee one.

"Wait, what's that one?" He said, pointing to one homemade flavor called 'Bulldog Crunch'.

Shannon beat her old boss to the punch and answered his question. "Our school mascot here is the bulldog and our colors are orange and blue. The ice cream is a vanilla base with blue and orange m+m's and swirls of hot fudge."

"Well then that's what I'm getting." Carson said decisively.

Shannon laughed. "Well aren't you school spirited."

Once all of the ice cream was packaged away in a box for the car ride, Shannon turned to say good bye.

"Come back soon, Shannon. There will be plenty of ice cream here waiting." Jeff said from behind the glass.

As they left the little shop, Carson remembered something. "Wait, why did he call you Smokey?"

Shannon burst out a laugh as she set the ice cream in the back seat. "Once, when I was there by myself, the soft serve machine started smoking and screaming. I was sixteen, and had only worked there for a year, and I had somehow screwed up that badly." Shannon laughed again at the look plastered on Carson's face. "It wasn't as bad as it could have been. I was opening the shop so there weren't any customers. Turned out the machine had burned through two belts because the last person to turn it on had frozen the ice cream too much. So in the end it wasn't even my fault."

Carson nodded from the passenger seat. As she started to head back to the house, Carson said, "that must have been terrifying."

She nodded. "Yeah, I thought I was going to get fired. Instead all I got was a new nick name."

They reached the house and walked inside with all the ice cream. They distributed it out and began to eat their own.

Carson thought that the day had gone as good as it could've. Her parents seemed to like him, and her siblings were kind.

He looked up to find her staring back. Yeah, Carson wasn't going anywhere.


	22. Chapter 22: Under The Mistletoe

Under The Mistletoe

It was a few days before Christmas, and everyone decided to go to a local bar and have fun.

Carson and Shannon were the first to arrive at the quaint little pub on the outskirts of the city. They were soon followed by Kurt and Blaine, and then Chris and Will. Finn was the last to join the party.

"Where's Rachel?" Chris asked as the tall man pulled a chair over to their full table.

"She's home sick. She hasn't been feeling too good lately." He said after giving a waiter his order.

"Sorry Shane, but once again you are the only girl here." Carson teased as he sipped his beer. The girl beside him laughed.

"Please, if that bothered me I wouldn't be here. I knew she was home sick."

Carson smiled as he realized she had given him a chance to say, "but then again, where else would you be?"

The brunette gasped and quickly captured her boyfriend's lips in a sweet kiss. It didn't last long enough in their opinion, but it would have to do.

"Okay, so obviously plans for Christmas have been made already." Chris said, purposely drawing attention away from the two love birds. "Anyone want to do anything for New Year's?"

"How about we have a little party at our place?" Blaine said as he looked to Kurt. "We can also celebrate the fact that we are officially moved into our first home together."

Kurt smiled as the idea processed in his mind. "That sounds perfect."

"Well that was quick and easy." Finn added. "We can invite some of our old friends, and then it'll really be perfect."

"Who wants to do shots?" Carson asked out of no where, barely letting his step-brother finish his sentence.

It took a few seconds for everyone to process what had just been asked, and then everyone quickly gave their answers all at once.

"No!"

"Sure, why not."

"Are you high?"

"How drunk are you?"

"Sure, I'm game."

"No, I'm not drinking."

"Too bad, everybody is getting a shot." Carson said as he turned to Shannon. "You don't have to baby, I know your sober."

The girl smiled. "I'll help you carry the drinks though." Together, they went up to the bar and ordered a round. When they returned, they found everyone quietly awaiting their return.

"I'm not doing shots Carson. I'm designated driver." Kurt said when his brother placed a glass in front of him.

"You're always designated driver!" Carson argued, but he then realized it was no use. No one's ever won an argument against Kurt AnderHummel. So instead, Carson picked up Kurt's glass and nocked it back. It was the first of many shots that night.

Two hours later, with a collection of glasses in the middle of the table, the crew decided it was time to head home for the night.

After saying their goodbyes, everyone headed towards their vehicle. Shannon got behind the wheel while Carson sat in the passenger seat. Kurt drove while a tipsy Blaine laid down in the back seat. Chris, Will, and Finn split a cab home.

Once the car was parked in the driveway, Carson grabbed Shannon's hand and began to drag her towards the house. When they reached the front door, he dropped it to search his pocket for his keys. In his drunken struggle, which Shannon found rather amusing, something above his head caught his eye. His face light up like a Christmas tree as he turned to his girlfriend. "Hey, what's that up there?"

Confused, Shannon too looked up only to find a branch of mistletoe attached to the doorframe. A shy smile overtook her features as she looked back into the boy's blue eyes.

As one, the two leaned forward and met each other's lips. This kiss was nothing like the one shared at the bar. This one was long, filled with the passion and love they had for each other.

As they broke apart, Carson took her hand again. Together, they entered their house in blissed silence.

"Kuuuurrrrttt, slow down!" Blaine wined as his husband continued to drag him down the hall towards their apartment.

"I'm not going fast baby." Kurt said a little irritably. He loved Blaine to death, but when he was drunk he turned into a five year old.

"Ooooo! What's that!" The shorter man said as they reached the door to their apartment.

"What's what?" Kurt echoed as he followed Blaine's eyes towards the ceiling. A smirk began to grow upon his face.

Without saying a word, he leaned closer to his husband and pecked his lips.

"What? Is that all I get?" Blaine said with a childish pout. He tried to make his eyes look sad, which only made Kurt burst out laughing.

"How about you try to catch me under the mistletoe tomorrow when your sober." With that, Kurt unlocked the door and finished dragging Blaine home.

Together, Chris and Will waved to Finn who stayed in the back seat as the cab drove away.

"I had a great time tonight." Will said as they continued to walk towards Chris's apartment.

"Me too." He said with a soft smile. After that, they walked in silence until they reached the right door.

Chris saw the branch before Will did, and it made him rather nervous. They had only been dating for a little over a month, and he sometimes wondered where they stood.

Beside him, Will grabbed his hand and pulled, forcing him to face him. Chris looked into the other boy's soft eyes and smiled.

Without hesitation, Chris planted a sweet kiss upon Will's lips. When they broke apart a second later, an idea crept into Chris's mind.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?"

Will smiled as well. "Sure."

Together, they entered the small apartment.

Finn finished paying the man in the cab before heading up the stairs towards his apartment door. He was slightly worried that Rachel would get mad at him for drinking. Since she was pregnant, she didn't want to join everyone at the bar, knowing she would be questioned for not drinking. Thus, she made Finn tell everyone that she was sick.

Finn entered his apartment, not knowing whether or not his wife was still awake. He entered, only to find the lights still on. As he continued to walked into the living room, he saw Rachel sitting on the sofa, lost in a book.

"Hey, you didn't have to wait up for me." Finn said, slightly startling her.

Rachel smiled. "I wanted to. Besides, I wasn't home alone, I went out and delivered some presents." She said as she got up off the couch and walked over to her husband.

Finn gave her a confused expression. "What presents?"

Rachel only continued to smile as she raised her hand above her head. "This one."

Finn looked to find a branch of mistletoe. He laughed before looking back down to his short wife. While she could only hold it high enough to reach his head, Finn leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

It isn't Christmas without sharing a kiss with a loved one under the mistletoe.


	23. Chapter 23: Traditions

23: Traditions

It was that time of year again, and Shannon loved it! It was time to get out the tree and the garland and the decorations.

She awoke bright and early, like she did every other morning, on the first day of December. Her excitement was obvious to anyone that would've seen her. It was her first Christmas in her new house with Carson, and she was particularly excited to not have to decorate a tiny dorm room this year.

She decided to lay in bed for a bit, not wanting to wake Carson up. She wanted him in a good mood today, so he would be excited as well.

Meanwhile, Carson was awake too. The minute Shannon woke up, he knew. Shannon tended to fidget while she slept, which Carson found rather adorable, and when she woke up she became completely still.

Carson smiled, knowing she was trying not to wake him. Her care for him was just one of the many reasons that he loved her so much.

He knew she loved December for many reasons. The cold, Christmas, snow, and the New Year. She was overjoyed when everyone decided to have Christmas at their new house. Only twenty four more days.

Deciding he had tortured his girlfriend enough, he smiled. "So you ready or what?"

Shannon jumped beside him, and then laughed. "How long have you been awake?"

"As long as you have. How long would you have waited?" Carson countered back, smiling the entire time.

Shannon huffed beside him. "For about another twenty minutes. Then I was going to wake you up with a blow job."

Carson turned to face her. "Wait, really?"

An evil grin grew on her face. "Yep. Guess it's not happening now." Before Carson could say anything in return, Shannon threw back the covers and left the room in the direction of the kitchen.

Carson stared at the doorway for a few seconds, and when he couldn't take it anymore he burst out laughing.

He loved her so much.

Once they had eaten a quick breakfast, Shannon and Carson headed down into the basement where they stored their decorations, along with other odds and ends. They had decided to stay in their pajamas too. Shannon wore some plaid leggings and a red tank top, accompanied with one of her boyfriend's blue hoodies. Carson wore checkered holiday pants and a long sleeve green shirt.

Box by box, they carried the decorations up to the living room.

"How many are there!" Carson huffed as he carried what he assumed to be the hundredth box.

Behind him on the stairs, Shannon laughed. "Only a few more baby."

Once all of the boxes were officially accounted for and moved upstairs, the real fun began.

The first box that got opened was one of Shannon's. Her smiled glowed when she saw what was inside.

"Ready to officially get into the holiday spirit?" She questioned mischievously.

Excited, yet unsure, Carson nodded. Shannon smiled even more as she got up and went to the CD player.

Carson, expecting soft Christmas music, was surprised when Muppet's holiday jammers began to fill the whole house. He too began to smile.

"What is this?" He asked playfully.

Shannon blushes slightly, but her smile was unmoving. "It's my family's tradition to play this when we decorate the house. One year, my mom didn't play it and I remember that day not being very spirited. Ever since, I personally make sure that it gets played first."

Carson grinned as she talked about her childhood. Even if she had mentioned a not so joyful time, she still smiled as she retold it.

"Well I think it is absolutely adorable and hilarious. This is a tradition that we are keeping for many years to come." Carson said while heartedly. Shannon smiled warmly in return. As she walked back towards the box, she sang along with Miss Piggy.

As the day went on, the house began to look more and more festive. After the Muppet's CD ended, they played a Josh Groben one.

As Carson wrapped tinsel around the bannister, he thought back to last year. It had been their first Christmas together, and it was a tad awkward to say the least even if they had been together for seven months.

Carson wanted this year to be different, more comfortable. He looked across the room and smiled as he saw Shannon lining some snow globes up on the coffee table.

"So what are we going to do about a tree?" Shannon asked when she caught her boyfriend's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Carson asked confused.

"Are we getting a real one, or a fake one?" When she saw his face, she tried to further explain. "I've never had a real tree."

Surprise took over his features. "Why not?"

"My family has always just used the same fake tree. My parents got married a couple days after Christmas, and they've used the tree from their wedding every year since."

"Oh." Was all Carson could come up with.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Shannon filled it again. "What does your family do?"

"We buy a real one every year. We used to have to drag Chris and Kurt with us. Me and my dad would chop it down and get it into the truck." Carson laughed as he thought back to some of his fondest memories. "Kurt complained the whole time he was out in the cold, but it was obvious he was having fun too."

Shannon stood up from the floor and went to stand next to Carson on the stairs. "Then that's what we are going to do. I want to take part in as many traditions of yours as you take part in mine."

Carson couldn't come up with anything to say, so instead, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Merry Christmas Shane."

Her eyes twinkled as they looked into his. "Merry Christmas Carson."


	24. Chapter 24: Lights

24: Lights

"A little more to the left." Finn shouted up the latter at Carson.

"Relax Finn, it doesn't have to be perfect." He said as he struggled to hang the lights over the gutter.

"What ever. It's your house, we're just standing out here in the cold to make sure you don't fall." Chris said bitterly as he held the bottom of the latter. Beside him, Blaine held the other side.

The snow was gently falling around them, but there was a brutally cold wind that tried again and again to nock them down.

Carson huffed at his brothers. He was glad they were trying to help, but he couldn't shake his jealousy for everyone that was warm inside.

"It was so nice of them to help Carson with the lights. He was dead set on hanging them today." Shannon said as she continued to stir the soup on the stove.

"Yeah. Glad I'm not out there though." Kurt added from his seat at the island. He took another swig of his hot chocolate. "It'll look really nice. Carson always used to help our dad hang the lights at our old house." Kurt laughed as he thought back on his memories. "Dad used to beg me and Chris to help him, but instead we would make a hot dinner for when they finished." Kurt smiled warmly. "They stopped complaining after that."

Rachel laughed beside him at the counter. "Wow, not much has changed, has it?"

Kurt shook his head as he drank from his cup again.

"The soup is almost ready. Should we call them in?" Shannon asked.

Kurt seemed to debate something for a moment. "No, we should wait until they finish. Otherwise they'll leave it half done."

Rachel agreed, so they left the pot on the warm stove and began to wait for the boys to come inside.

"How does it look?" Carson said once he finally got down from the latter. He was freezing, and his legs were stiff from balancing atop the latter for so long. The sun was setting behind the house, casting long shadows over the brothers.

"Look'in good. Plug it in! Let's light this puppy up." Blaine said excitedly. Of the four of them, he had complained the least throughout the whole process.

"Alright." Chris said as he began to walk towards the outlet. Finn went inside to collect the others so they could see the lights too.

Once everyone was outside in the dark and the cold wind, Chris plugged in the lights.

Bright colors irruption from nothing, casting glows over everyone. Cheers and laughter echoed around the yard.

Sparks flew up from the power outlet.

Everything grew dark again. The glow from inside the house died too.

Everyone was silent for what seemed like an hour.

"Nice job Chris." Carson snarled.

"Well at least the soup will still be hot." Rachel added with a smile.

Everyone groaned as they walked back into the dark kitchen.


	25. Chapter 25: Betting On Love

25: Betting On Love

"Hey." Carson said to Kurt as he sat beside him at the bar. It was late one Saturday night, and the brothers figured it wouldn't hurt to hang out. Both Chris and Finn had been caught up at work.

Kurt looked up from his glass of water. "Hey. What's up?"

Carson shook his head and didn't say anything. He got the bartender's attention and ordered himself a drink. When he finally got a beer, he answered. "Chris is driving me insane."

Kurt looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Carson sighed as he sipped his beer. "I mean I love him and all, but he is always at my house. Sometimes I have to tell him to go home at night. Shannon doesn't mind him being around so much, but between you and me, Chris is a huge cock block."

Kurt laughed loudly, making Carson look around at the people around them. "Awe. Is my baby brother being cock blocked by a gay man?"

Carson scowled. "It's not funny Kurt. It's extremely annoying."

Kurt laughed again, much quieter this time. He too sipped his drink as he thought back on the last few weeks. Chris had been around his apartment a lot too. Not to the point where he was in the way, but to the point of annoyance. "Yeah. I know what you mean. He's been at mine a lot too."

Carson nodded, knowing already. "Blaine told me. What do you think the problem is? Have you been to his place lately?"

"Yeah." Kurt said before gulping down the last of his water. "There's nothing wrong with it." Kurt thought for a moment or two. "I think he's just lonely."

Silence engulfed the brothers again. Suddenly Carson's eyes widened with an idea. "Hey Kurt?"

"What." Kurt rebuffed nervously.

An evil smile began to grow across the man's face as he continued to think out his plan. "I think it's time for another bet."

"Oh yeah?" A small smirk sat firmly on Kurt's face. He immediately knew it was going to be interesting.

"Oh yeah." Carson repeated. "The bet is... Who ever can find the better date for Chris wins."

Kurt's eyebrows began to rise up on his forehead. "Really? I don't think that's a good idea."

"No, it's not, it's a great idea!" Carson exclaimed, beginning to get excited. "We'll each set Chris up with a date, and we'll let him pick who he likes better."

Kurt sat quietly while he thought the plan through. "Ok I guess. I mean, it's worth trying."

Carson smiled again. "That's the spirit."

"Alright, but what does the winner get?"

Carson shrugged. "I don't know, twenty bucks?"

Kurt shrugged as well. "Alright, but what if Chris doesn't go for it?"

"He will. I know he will." Carson said positively.

"Okay but what if he..."

"No more what ifs!" Carson interrupted loudly, gaining himself a shush from the drunkard at the end of the bar. Carson ignored him with a middle finger in the air. "It'll be fine Kurt."

Kurt huffed. "Fine. But if he doesn't like it, this was completely your idea."

Carson smiled, feeling rather accomplished. "Sweet! You have a week to pick out your man and set up the date. Good luck."

Kurt smiled nervously again. Beside his empty glass, his phone went off. As he read the text, his eyes grew wide and a comical expression appeared on his face.

"What?" Carson asked confusedly.

"Nothing." Kurt said quickly as he began to get up out of his chair. "It's nothing, I've just got to go."

Carson huffed as he swallowed the last of his beer. "Alright, but it looks like a very exciting nothing." Carson began to pull out his wallet to pay. "Feel free to tell me later. I'm going to head out too."

"Alright, see you soon." Kurt said as he headed towards the door and out onto the bustling streets.

Carson smiled as he put away his wallet again. Instead of getting up to leave however, he began to look around the bar. There weren't many people, but there was one guy that stood out from all the rest.

This was because he was staring back.

Smiling, Carson signaled him over.

The man was rather tall, with white blond hair. He confidently walked over and sat at the stool that Kurt had previously been sitting on. "Hi." He said with a deep and raspy voice.

"Hey. Are you single by any chance?" Carson asked, feeling the need to get right to the point.

The man's eyebrows rose, and a grin slowly appeared. "Yeah, are you."

Carson laughed, earning himself another shush from the old man on the far end of the long bar. "No, I'm not. I've got a girlfriend."

Instantly, the smile disappeared from the guys face. "Then what's up?"

"Sorry." Carson said, deciding he should start over. "I'm asking for my brother."

"Oh." The guy said, still not looking very happy.

"It's for my identical brother." Carson said, over exaggerating the word identical.

The guy raised his eyebrows again. "Oh, you mean your twin that was just in here? That guy looked exactly like you."

Carson shook his head. "Nah, he's married. I'm talking about my other identical brother. We're triplets."

"Woah!" The guy exclaimed. "Interesting." He appeared to think about something for a few seconds before extending his hand. "The name's Tommy."

"Carson." He said as he shook his hand. "So... Are you interested?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. When and where man."

Carson nodded too.

He began to dream about what he would spend his twenty dollars on.

"That sounds like a terrible idea." Blaine said as he laid in bed beside his husband. He had listened to Kurt tell him all about the new bet, and he couldn't help but express his opinion.

"That's what I thought at first too, but the more I thought about it, the more I liked it." Kurt said as he snuggled into Blaine's side. "I don't like seeing Chris alone. You and I both know how lonely this city can be sometimes."

Blaine hummed, thinking back on some not so happy memories. "So who are you going to set him up with?"

"I don't know." Kurt whispered into the darkness. "There's a guy that works at the diner with me that I can see Chris liking. His names William."

"Oh yeah, I think I met him last time I was there. He seemed really nice." Silence followed Blaine's words. The two laid comfortably in each others arms with a small smile glued to their face.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents." Kurt whispered again. Blaine laughed softly.

"Yeah."

"You did what!" Chris exclaimed.

"You heard us. We set up some dates for you." Carson repeated. Kurt and Carson sat on the sofa in Chris's apartment the next day. After mentioning to each other that they had already found their brother a date each, they decided there was no point in waiting a week.

"I don't understand." Chris said as he struggled to figure out why his brothers would ever attempt something like this. He began to pace back and forth in front of the sofa.

"Well for starters, we're having fun. Secondly, I think it would be good for you." Carson said as he cast a glance towards Kurt. They had decided not to mention that it was a bet, feeling like Chris would completely abandon the idea all together. Instead, they agreed (more like Carson decided and Kurt didn't argue) that they would pretend that they were trying to introduce their two friends to their brother in a more than friendly manner.

Chris continued to pace as the silence grew longer. This caused everyone to jump when the sound of a door opening and closing rang throughout the apartment. Chris's roommate Elliot walked into the living room. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey Elliot, what's up?" Kurt said to his friend. He had been the one to introduce Elliot to Chris, and they had instantly clicked and become fast friends. At the time, Chris had found himself in need of a roommate, and Elliot had discovered that, after Rachel had moved out of his place after a past fight had been solved, he was lonely and longed for company. Kurt was rather proud of the fact that he was the reason that the two had each other to confide in.

"Not much, I'm heading out. I'm going to spend the night at Dani's place." Elliot said as he put on a jacket.

"That's perfect!" Carson exclaimed. Everyone in the room gave him an odd look. "Well now you don't have to worry about your roommate interrupting you and your date while you guys are getting your love making on later."

Everyone groaned at Carson's suggestive words. "Really Carson?" Was all Kurt could find himself saying. Carson only shrugged in response.

"Alright. I don't want to know." Elliot said as he began to head for the door. "But you will tell me everything later." he added over his shoulder. If he had learned anything about the Hummels, it was always complex, and it always made for a good story later.

After Elliot had left, Chris turned to his brothers. "Wait, is one of your arranged dates tonight?"

Carson blinked innocently. "Oh, did I not tell you?"

"Carson!" Kurt shouted angrily. Again, Carson just shrugged.

"So will you go on the dates?" Carson asked curiously. He still expected him to not go through with it.

Chris seemed lost as to whether or not he should do it. After a few more moments of tense silence. Chris nodded slightly. "I guess, there's no harm in meeting new people."

Carson jumped up off the sofa in excitement. "Awesome! Your first date is in about an hour."

"Carson!" It was Chris who shouted this time as he ran out of the living room and towards his bedroom. The sound of a door slamming signaled that Kurt and Carson were alone.

"Well that went well." Kurt said sarcastically. Carson stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Chris was freaking out. He had never gone on a blind date before, and while this technically wasn't one since his dates had been picked out by his brothers, he had no idea what to do.

He sat in a nice homey restaurant that was rather quaint in his opinion. He sat in a booth that faced the entrance, looking up from the menu every time he heard the jingle of the bell on the front door. Every time he saw it wasn't his date, he grew more and more anxious. He began to get lost in thought about just how horrible the night could possibly turn into.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Chris looked up to see a young man with short brown hair and a slight scruff on his chin. He was surprised that he had missed him enter the restaurant. The man was unfamiliar to Chris, but from what Kurt had told him, this must have been William.

"Not at all. It's nice to meet you." Chris said kindly as he gestured for the man to sit down across from him. "My name's Chris."

The man smiled widely, showing off his very white teeth. "Hi, I'm Will."

From there, the two men exchanged pleasantries until a waitress came by to collet their orders. After that, they told stories about their family, siblings, and friends. All in all, Chris found that he could sum the night up to being rather successful.

"So?!" Kurt asked over the phone the next day. He and Blaine were currently over at Carson and Shannon's house having lunch when his phone started ringing. "How was it!" He asked his brother, referring to the night before. Beside him, Carson listened closely.

"It was fantastic!" Chris said happily into his phone. "He said that he wanted to meet up again."

Kurt silently pumped a fist in the air. Carson began to groan and dig out his wallet. "Not fair! he didn't even go on a date with Tommy."

Chris heard his brother's complaints and tried to think of a way to make him feel better. In that exact moment, Elliot happened to walk through the front door.

"Don't worry about it. I've got an idea." Chris said mischievously into the phone, causing Elliot to stop in his tracks and star back at his roommate. He was met with a solid stare.

"Well anyway, did you get your love making on last night Christopher?" Carson asked, trying to bring light to the conversation again.

"No! Gosh Carson!" Chris shouted. Elliot took that as his cue to run to his room.

"Really?" Shannon asked her boyfriend from across the table. Chris laughed at her bluntness through the phone.

"There goes my new shoes." Carson wined again, disappointed that all the dreaming in the world couldn't save him from coughing up twenty dollars. At this, everyone laughed at the man who was pouting childishly.


	26. Chapter 26: Will You Be My Valentine?

26: Will You Be My Valentine?

"So boys, what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Burt found himself asking his four sons one cold February day. The Hummel-Hudson family was all gathered around the dining table eating dinner. During a rather long silence with no one saying anything, Burt realized that he had no idea what was going on in his boy's lives at the moment.

Kurt was the first to speak. "Well, Blaine can't go to Sugar's party because of his eye, so I was going to go straight to his house after school and stay their until the party."

Carol cooed from her spot across the table. "How romantic!" Kurt blushed deeply.

"I on the other hand, being single and all, am having a slumber party at Mercedes' place. We are going to pig out on chocolate and other junk we probably shouldn't be eating." Chris added from his spot between Kurt and Carson.

"Sounds just as fun." Burt stated, earning himself a smile from his oldest child. He turned to Carson expectantly, waiting for an answer. Carson rolled his eyes at his father's eagerness.

"I don't know." He said bluntly.

Burt couldn't help but be surprised. "Really? You don't have anything planned?"

Carson shrugged. "Puck asked if we could hang out at his place, but I don't know. I'm definitely not going to Sugar's party. She hates me because I dumped her last month."

Burt was about to say something more when Carol interrupted him. "Sounds good to me. Honestly, I feel like Valentine's Day is too played out anyways."

Carson smiled at her before shoveling another spoon of soup into his mouth. Beside him, Finn was squirming in his seat.

"I don't want to spend Valentine's day with Rachel." When everyone's eyes widened in shock, Finn tried to explain himself. "She's so bossy! Our conversations are always one-sided, and quite frankly, I cant stand to be around her lately because all she can think and talk about is her plans for college."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "It's true. She hasn't stopped nagging me about how we HAVE to be roommates when we move to New York."

Finn nodded, happy someone else had noticed the same thing. "I think we should break-up."

Instantly, all the people sitting around the table began to protest. "Absolutely not!" Kurt shouted the loudest over everyone. "I will not have you ruin my Valentine's Day just because your tired of the girl who you've been on and off with for years. We all know you guys will get back together in a month or two, so spare us all the trouble. Don't turn your problems into our problems!"

"Amen." Carson said quietly as he sipped his soda. Finn sat quietly, with a rather dumb look plastered across his face.

"All right boys. That's enough tormenting Finn for one day." Burt decided to say before the other two got too far into their argument as well.

"God, it's no fair! It's three against one!" Finn exclaimed, resulting in a chorus of laughter to follow.

"Sucks to suck." Carson tried to say through his laughter. Finn continued to pout around the house the rest of the night.

Chris found himself waiting by Mercedes' locker the next day. It was Valentine's Day, and Chris found that it seemed everyone at school was in love. He didn't mind being single, but sometimes all he wanted was someone to cuddle with and be cute with.

"Hey boy." Mercedes said when she got to her locker. She had saw the dazed and dreamy look that had been upon Chris's face as he looked down the hall at all the couples. Mercedes knew that look well. It was a look that she had made many times over the years.

"hmm?" He said as he was brought back to reality. "Oh, hey. Happy Valentine's Day."

Mercedes smiled in return. "You mean happy Single's Awareness Day?" Chris couldn't help but smile too.

"Yeah." Chris swung his backpack off his shoulder and started to open it. "That reminds me." He began to pull out a heart shaped box of chocolates. "Mercedes, you are my best friend. I love being single with you, but just for today, will you be my valentine?"

Mercedes laughed happily. "Of course! Awe Boo, I love being single with you too!" She moved forward to except the box of chocolates, and to kiss Chris on the cheek. "Are we still having a marathon at my house tonight?"

"You bet! I couldn't imagine myself doing anything else tonight." He said smugly.

"Yeah, I bet." She said as she laughed. She went to close her locker, and then the two proceeded to walk down the hall together amongst all of the couples, their hands locked together.

"I can't believe you surprised me like that." Kurt whispered to Blaine in the back alleyway behind Breadsticks. It had been too loud in the restaurant to talk, so he had dragged his boyfriend outside to be alone.

Blaine shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I love surprising you. You're worth it."

Kurt felt his eyes getting watery. Slowly, he moved forward and gave the other boy a sweet kiss. Blaine hummed into it, and went to kiss him again. Kurt got surprised by how much he had missed looking into his boyfriends beautiful hazel eyes. Just one was not enough.

"You know, I never got to officially ask you to be my Valentine." Blaine said with a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt teased back, unable to stop smiling.

"Kurt Hummel, will you be my Valentine?"

Kurt pretended to think about it for a second. "Yes." He said before pecking Blaine's lips again. The lovers were silent for a few moments, slowly swaying in each other's arms. "I love you." He whispered into the darkness.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered back before kissing him again.

The two lovebirds found themselves lost in one another. They couldn't be happier.

Carson laid in bed alone that night dreaming about his future. He didn't like being alone. Over the years, he'd had numerous girlfriends and the occasional boyfriend, but none of those relationships had ever lasted very long. He chalked it up to him being able to find the worst in everybody.

But he was starting to think he was just waiting. Like, he knew not to make something go on longer that it should. When he found he wasn't happy, he ended it. Life was short, and if he'd learned anything, he wasn't going to waste it by living an unhappy life with someone he hated.

Carson was waiting for his soulmate, but he was getting impatient. Where were they? He found he really didn't care about gender, or even sex that much. He just wanted someone to love. Someone who would cuddle with him at night, listen to how his day had gone, laugh at all his jokes and witty banter, and most importantly, love him back.

Carson decided he would wait. He knew in the end, it would be worth it. One day, he would have someone he would be proud to call his Valentine.


	27. Chapter 27: Prom Queen

27: Prom Queen

"What are you wearing?" Carson exclaimed as Kurt entered the living room wearing his supposed prom outfit.

"Is that a kilt?" Chris said rather confused.

Everyone in the Hummel- Hudson family, including Blaine and excluding Carol, had been gathered in the living room watching a game when Kurt announced that he wanted to show off the prom outfit he had made.

"Yes!" Kurt answered the questions excitedly. "It's a mixture of Alexander McQueen and British royalty."

"Dude, that rocks! It's like gay Braveheart!" Finn added from his spot on the couch next to Blaine.

"I don't like it." Burt said from his lounge chair. He wanted his son to do and dress how ever he wanted, but he also didn't want his son to be even more bullied at school than he already was.

"Well of course you don't like it! It's not finished yet!" Kurt was still too excited as he turned to Blaine. "I think it needs a sash or something."

"Oi! Blaine, I caught you." Carson shouted, scaring everyone, especially Blaine. Blaine stopped watching Kurt twirl his hips in the plaid skirt and turned away with a light blush tinting his cheeks.

Like Kurt, Burt decided to ignore it. "I don't think you should wear that Kurt. I mean, you can dress how ever you want here at home, but I don't want you to draw too much attention to yourself. I'll be honest, I think your trying to stir the pot."

Kurt still wasn't understanding as he continued to look over his outfit. "But that's the whole point Dad! That's why women wear the hoop skirts and men wear the tail coats."

"Um, I have to agree with Burt on this one. I think it would be best if we didn't stand out too much. We're already going to stand out by being the only gay couple there, we shouldn't ask for more trouble." Blaine said carefully, not wanting to hurt Kurt's feelings.

Kurt was beginning to get upset. He didn't want to show it, but he had worked really hard on this outfit. He had been super excited, and now he was a little devastated. "Dad, I understand your concerns, but I have worked really hard on this and I want to wear it." He turned to Blaine. "I also understand your worries, and you have every right to feel the way you do, especially with your past history with dances. Therefor, you do not have to accompany me." Kurt tried to smile a little after his speech, knowing full well that Blaine was becoming rather upset as well. "Really Blaine, it's okay."

Without another word, Kurt left the room and headed up the stairs. The boys in the living room remained silent until Carson cut the strings of tension. "Damn. He sure knows how to make an exit."

"Ok, so you haven't told me! What are you doing for Prom?" Mercedes questioned Chris as they met up for lunch the net day like they always did.

"I don't really have plans. I was just going to show up and have fun." Chris admitted a little sheepishly. He really hadn't planned on doing anything special. It wasn't like he was dating anyone anyways.

Mercedes seemed to contemplate something for a moment before she spoke again. "Then maybe you would be interested in joining me and some of our friends in going together in a group. So far, it's Rachel, Sam and I, but I would love it if you would join us!"

Chris also took a moment to think as he seriously considered her proposal. After a minute or two of comfortable silence, Chris gave his answer. "Sounds good to me, but if Rachel becomes too much I have no problem with just ditching you all."

Mercedes laughed. "Don't worry. If that happens I'll be right behind you."

The two friends shared a laugh and a smile as they continued to eat lunch and talk together until their next class started.

"Woah! This place looks really cool!" Chris exclaimed as him and his group of friends entered the gymnasium.

"Yeah it really does." Rachel agreed as she glance at Jesse beside her. No one in the little group, other than Rachel, was happy that Jesse had decided to tag along. This said, no one was courageous to say anything though.

"Lets go dance!" Sam said happily before dragging Mercedes off towards the dance floor. Jesse and Rachel soon followed, leaving a rather dejected Chris behind.

"I think its so cool that you came alone Carson. I mean, you could have anyone you wanted at this school, yet you decided to hang solo." Puck said admiringly to Carson at the punch table. "I mean, I would've come alone too if it wasn't for Lauren. Dude, I envy you so much right now!"

Carson chuckled before leaning in towards Puck's ear, making sure no one near the buffet table could hear. "Puck. I'm not helping you spike the punch." Carson leaned away to find the most disappointed frown upon the other boy's face. Carson laughed loudly and began to walk away. Over his shoulder he somewhat shouted over the music playing, "Good luck going against Sue!"

After his encounter with Puck, Carson went and joined his brother's band of single misfits for a few minutes.

"Oh my god, what is going on over there!" Mercedes said loudly, drawing the attention of her friends sitting around the table with her. Everyone looked to where she was pointing only to watch Finn swing his fist at Jesse.

Chris let out a gasp of shock. He had never imagined seeing Finn so violent. Behind the two boys, Quinn and Rachel watched on in silence, both of their mouths hanging open in surprise. It was Coach Sue who ended the frozen shock that had hung over everyone, stopping the fight and kicking both of the boys out of the school.

Rachel and Quinn ran off in the direction of the bathroom. Carson wasn't sure why, but he felt like he should follow. When he reached the ladies room he waited outside for the girls to come out again.

A few minutes later, Quinn came back into the gym. Her makeup was slightly ruined but she still looked pretty. When she caught his eyes on her, Carson smiled and beckoned her over.

"What do you want Carson? I'm not in the mood." She said sadly. She didn't speak like she was angry, just as if something had been taken away from her.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Carson said carefully, not wanting to trigger her emotions in anyway.

Quinn scoffed before looking back to see the sincerity on the boy's face. She looked down to her feet before answering. "Finn and I were supposed to be Prom King and Queen."

Carson couldn't help but laugh a little, gaining the girls full attention again. "Well that's not going to happen now. The big oaf has gone and gotten himself kicked out."

Quinn gave a little smile to the boy's sarcastic words. She had always admired the way Carson could make someone smile, no matter the circumstances. "Will you dance with me?"

The two froze. Quinn hadn't realized that she had spoken aloud her thoughts, but she was more than happy that she had. Carson smiled widely. "It would be my pleasure."

Together they headed towards the dance floor as a love ballad began to play.

"Guys, no one will dance with me!" Brittany whined as she plopped down between Mercedes and Chris. "Why wont any of the guys here dance with me?"

Mercedes chuckled as she patted Brittany on the back. "Because everyone has a date Brit. What made you think they would rather date with you than with the person they came with?"

"Because I'm hot." She replied easily. Everyone around the table burst into a laughing fit.

"Welcome to the singles table Brit." Sam said teasingly to the blond across the table. Brittany blanched at his words.

"Wait, singles table?" She asked again.

"Yeah..." Sam responded, not entirely sure what was running through the girls mind.

Without another word, Brittany jumped up and grabbed ahold of Chris' arm. She continued to drag him out onto the dance floor, completely ignoring Chris' complaints and the chorus of laughs that had erupted behind her.

"Kurt Hummel!" Principle Figgins announced over the microphone. Everyone in the gym grew silent.

After a few moments of silence, Kurt ran from the crowd with Blaine shouting behind him.

"I can not believe that just happened." Quinn said from where she stood next to Carson again after coming down off the stage.

Carson was enraged. How dare people have such immaturity and hatefulness in their hearts. He just couldn't believe why anyone would ever think it was funny or okay to hurt and embarrass someone so badly. Did it make themselves feel better? Carson just didn't know.

He was about to head out into the hall to look for his brother when he saw the gym doors open again. Kurt stepped back in and walked towards the stage. The crowd had become silent again as Figgins placed the crown atop Kurt's head.

"Eat your heart out Kate Middleton."

Carson had never been prouder.


	28. Chapter 28: Cheater

28: Cheater

Kurt felt broken. As he laid in bed beside Blaine, one thought continued to appear in his mind.

_He cheated on me._

Kurt wiped away a silent tear as he continued to listen to the soft snores of the boy beside him.

_He's a cheater._

Kurt just wanted the night to be over. He couldn't sleep and it was killing him to lay beside someone he had trusted for so long. Someone who wasn't worth his trust.

_Cheater._

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He quietly slipped out of bed and went into the living room to sit in a chair.

He kept hearing Blaine's voice over and over.

_"I cheated on you."_

Another tear slid down his cheek. He didn't wipe it away this time. He let it fall. Then another. And another.

The swish of one of the bedroom curtains snapped him out of the little trance he had found himself in. He quickly wiped away the many tear tracks and tried to pull himself together a bit.

A few moments later Finn walked into the room, his bags swung over his shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" He couldn't help but ask. He also couldn't help but hear how shaky his voice was.

Finn swung around to face his brother, surprise written all over his face. The brothers talked for a few minutes before Finn decided to leave. He said goodbye before walking out the door.

After the door was fully closed behind him, Finn pulled out his phone and dialed a number. The other end rang a few times before someone answered. "Hey Chris." Finn said as he walked towards the building's elevator. "We need to talk. I've got some bad news."

Blaine felt sick. He was back in school Monday morning and he couldn't think of anything other than how much he had betrayed Kurt. Glee club was particularly bad since Finn was the teacher, but Blaine had somehow gotten through the day. When Finn dismissed everyone, Blaine was one of the first out the door. He didn't even make it five feet down the hall.

"Anderson!" Carson screamed angrily from down the hall when he saw the gel haired boy. He had been in Lima for the weekend visiting his dad when Chris had called and told him what happened. Understandably, Carson was beyond furious. In a blurred fury, Carson had drove over to the high school in search of the cause for his brother's tears.

Blaine visibly flinched when he heard his name screamed so angrily. When he looked up to see who it was, he became terrified.

Blaine had never really been afraid of anyone, but Carson was in a scary category all his own when he was in a raging fit.

When Carson finally reached him he grabbed fists full of Blaine's shirt and slammed him up against the nearby lockers. All of the other kids in Glee club stood back and watched on in silence.

"Do you have anything to say to me you dirty cheater" Carson spat in Blaine's face.

Blaine already had water forming in his eyes due to both fear and sadness. He had no clue what to say.

Carson shook him roughly. "Huh? I didn't hear you! Why don't you tell me what you told him, huh? It seems you had no trouble telling Kurt so why don't you just say it to me?"

"Carson." Artie said in a attempt to calm the man down.

"Fuck off wheels." He said angrily, never taking his eyes away from the frightened hazel ones. Behind him, nobody moved or spoke. Finn had joined the crowd by this point and he didn't dare step forward and face his step-brother. For a moment, Finn was thankful that all he could see was Carson's back. He didn't want to see the hateful expression on the man's face.

Meanwhile Blaine couldn't look away. He was scared to find out what would happen if he did. Carson's deep blue eyes bore holes through what ever they looked at. Blaine could feel them searching his own for something, a reason or excuse. Blaine didn't have any of those. While he had previously pinned it on him being lonely, he later realized he was trying to convince himself that that was the reason. He didn't have one.

Regardless, Carson seemed to find what he was looking for. He slowly let go of Blaine's shirt and took a step back. It had been silent for some time now, everyone scared that they too would be chewed out. Carson was the one to break the silence.

"I hope your happy, because I don't care if Kurt ever forgives you. I sure as hell wouldn't." Carson looked the boy in front of him up and down critically. He spoke much softer than he had before. He was over being blinded by anger, but now he just felt done. He was done with Blaine. "You don't deserve my brother's love."

There it was. The words Blaine knew everyone was thinking but were too afraid to say aloud. He didn't deserve Kurt.

Carson finally turned away from Blaine and saw the giant audience that had gathered. More students than just the Glee Club members where present, including some teachers and Coach Sue. Carson wasn't worried about repercussions from the school. He hadn't said anything that wasn't true and he hadn't threatened him either.

Without another word Carson started to walk through the crowd and back towards the main doors. The crowd parted easily, all afraid that they would touch him and make him mad again. Once he was through the crowd he continued walking. After a moment, Coach Sue ran up beside him and kept pace with him.

"That was some show you just put on. I knew you had it in you." She said in her admiring and snarky way. Carson didn't grace her with a response as he left the building and headed back towards his car, leaving her behind at the doors.


	29. Chapter 29: Inked

29: Inked

"I can not believe we are doing this!" Chris exclaimed as he watched Carson sit in the big leather chair.

"Relax! It'll look awesome!" Carson said as he took off his shirt and handed it to Shannon. She took it and went to stand beside Kurt and Chris.

"Guys don't worry. It doesn't hurt as much as you think." She said to the two nervous men beside her.

"Sorry, it's just that the last time I did this, well, you guys know what happened." Kurt said as an older man entered the room.

"Relax, there are no words in your design." Shannon said as she hid a laugh behind a cough. She loved Kurt's tattoo story.

"Ready to begin?" The older man said as he sat down on a stool beside Carson. Carson nodded before leaning forward and lying in the chair face down. Carson couldn't see what was going on behind him. The sound of a sudden wizzing made him flinch. Suddenly a stinging sensation started up in the center of his back. He gritted his teeth as the pain grew slightly.

"You're doing great baby. He's done with the circles." Shane said as she glanced at the tattoo artist's work. Chris and Kurt looked over as well at her words and smiled at the progress.

"It's going to look really cool!" Chris said wide eyed. Carson chuckled from the chair.

"Well in that case, you can go next Chris." Carson laughed again when he saw the fear seep back into his brother's eyes.

"Shane can I see your tattoos again?" Kurt asked from beside her. He had never really inspected the girl's ink before but had only ever seen pieces of it peek out of her shirt sleeves.

"Sure." She said with a smile as she took off her sweatshirt and pulled up the left sleeve of her under armor. On the inside of her wrist there were many little paw prints, all in different sizes, that almost appeared to walk up her arm towards her shoulder. It was a path of footprints permanently imprinted on her skin.

"I love it! It's so you." Kurt commented happily. She had been able to represent her love of dogs in a creative and subtle way instead of just having _'I Love Dogs'_ permanently written somewhere. It could also be easily hidden by wearing a long-sleeved shirt.

"Thank you." She said as she pulled her sleeve back down. It was only one of her cherished tattoos, and she was happy that she had never regretted getting it. What she hadn't shown the two boys was that the path of paw prints led to where her heart was, along with a tattoo of a pineapple. Pineapples were her favorite fruit, but pineapples are also know for representing home. Her heart was her home. She was home.

"Alright. You're done." The man said as he moved to allow Carson out of the chair. Carson got up and walked over to a nearby mirror. He turned and looked at his new tattoo for the first time.

In the exact center of his back were three intertwined rings. One ring was yellow and inside of it was a black typewriter. Another ring was blue with a string of musical notes that almost looked as if they were dancing. The final ring was red, with the comedy and tragedy masks inside it.

"I love it." Carson said in a whispery voice. He struggled to look away from the mirror, completely mesmerized by the artwork.

"I'll go next." Chris said as he climbed into the chair and removed his shirt.

"Thank you again!" Carson said to the tattoo artist once more as they finished paying and were heading out the door back into the city.

"I can not believe we just did that." Kurt said as he slipped his shirt back on. All three of the brothers now had matching tattoos of who they were and how closely intertwined they were. It had been Chris's idea to incorporate the red, yellow, and blue colors they had used when they had tricked their dad five years ago. Burt never did find out which color had been which boy, but his three sons now wore the colors proudly on their back.

"I envy you guys. I wish my siblings and I were as close as you three are." Shannon said as the four of them climbed into Kurt's car. They decided to order Chinese food and have a movie marathon back at Carson and Shannon's place. It was the end of a perfect day.


	30. Chapter 30: Babysitting

30: Babysitting

"Relax Kurt, Harper will be just fine." Carson stated for the third time. Carson and Shannon had agreed to babysit little Harper so Kurt and Blaine could enjoy a night out alone together.

"Ok, but I just want to double check that everything is here." He said as he looked through the many bags by the front door. Beside him, Blaine let out a quick laugh.

"Babe, you've triple checked everything already. Let's go." Blaine attempted to gently pull Kurt out of his brother-in-law's house. All the while, Shannon stood behind everyone, holding Harper in her arms.

"Bye Harper, have fun with Uncle Carson and Aunt Shannon, ok?" Blaine said as he continued to coax Kurt through the front door.

"Bye!" Carson said as he closed the front door. He heard the sound of a car roar to life. The sound slowly got quieter as it drove away.

Carson turned to look at his fiancé, with his nephew half asleep in her arms. "What do you want to do?"

She smiled before looking down at the five month old in her arms. "I think it's time for bed." The little boy could barely keep his eyes open as he snuggled into Shane's chest.

Carson wined. "But it's only six o'clock!"

A burst of laughter erupted from the woman's mouth, slightly waking Harper. "Now who's the child in need of babysitting." Carson frowned, but then smirked at the humor alight in her eyes.

"Fine, off to bed." With that, the two walked up the stairs to their guest bedroom. They had an extra crib of Kurt and Blaine's that they were given for nights such as this. The room was rather large, making it look empty with nothing but the crib in it.

Shannon laid Harper down in the crib, and the little boy curled up in the many blankets. The lovers were quiet as they stared down at him while he drifted off to sleep. A smile formed on Carson's face.

"He's adorable." He whispered to the brunette beside him. She smiled too.

"Yeah, he is." They were silent again for a few more minutes until Harper began to snore. Together, the two left the room and headed to the kitchen.

Shannon set about making salads for dinner while Carson sat at the island watching her. He loved to watch her while she cooked. She liked to dance around the kitchen as she got this or that before dancing back to the counter. She had never needed the excuse of music to dance.

When the salads were made, Shannon brought them over to the island and sat across from Carson. The two ate in comfortable silence. They've never really felt the need to talk. Carson and Shannon were the strong silent type, both perfectly at peace with the quiet atmosphere. They were kind of people who liked getting lost in their thoughts and letting their minds run wild.

"Harper is just too precious." Shannon said as Carson collected the empty plates a few minutes later.

"Yeah he is. My brother is very lucky." Carson responded as he began to wash the dishes in the sink. Shane went over and helped him dry off the plates. Shannon couldn't stand the feeling of soapy water on her hands, but Carson didn't mind. Shannon was a really great cook and Carson always tried to return the favor by cleaning up after the meals.

The sound of crying from upstairs caught the lovers attention and they both hurried back to the spare room. When they got there they found Harper wide awake and crying loudly.

Carson picked him up and out of the crib and rocked him slowly. Shannon watched her fiancé in adored silence. She had never seen this side of him before. The soft and gentle side. She had always know Carson was protective by the way he acted around his brothers, but she had never seen him as caring as he was in that moment. Subconsciously, Shane noted that Carson would be a really good father.

She paused. Where had that thought come from? Carson and Shannon had never really discussed the idea of children other than to say that they did want to one day have some. At that moment, all of their focus was on planning for their wedding and helping Kurt and Blaine in any way they could with Harper. She was very happy with how things were, but she couldn't help but think about how things could be.

When Harper was back asleep, Carson gently placed him back in the crib. Shannon stepped forward and stood beside him in front of the crib again. Carson wrapped his arm around her shoulder comfortingly, and together they stayed and watched the baby's chest rise and fall.

Thanks for reading you guys! I finally got to updating this story on this website. If you want more regular updates of this story then you should seriously go check it out on . That is where I write and post all of my stories. I only update on here every once and a while.


	31. Chapter 31: Positive

Chapter 30: Positive

She couldn't find it anywhere. Shannon had put it down while she had been cleaning the house but she couldn't remember where. She had been dreaming about this exact moment her whole life and she had planned out the entire thing. Now it was ruined.

Shannon was still searching when Carson returned home from work. He was tired from a long day of editing newspaper articles and he wanted nothing more than to just curl up on the couch with his wife and take a nap. Unfortunately for him, Shannon was currently tearing the couch apart.

"Love. What are you doing?" Carson began to smirk beside himself. "Did you loose the remote again?"

Shannon looked up from what she was doing to notice him for the first time. She appeared caught, like a mouse in a trap. "Oh, you caught me. I lost the remote again." She slowly began to put the cushions back onto the frame.

Carson could tell that she was lying, but he was too tired to try and figure it out. Instead, he went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

After he filled a glass with water, he began to head back into the living room before something on the counter-top caught his eye.

Shannon was really upset with herself. Due to her bad memory, she had put down the stupid stick and forgotten where in the house it was.

As she stood in the living room, scolding herself for loosing it, the cry of shattering glass could be heard from the kitchen. Alarmed, she ran towards the back room worried about what she might find. "Carson, baby are you alright?"

When she got to the kitchen door, she stopped and just stared at the scene before her.

Carson stood in the middle of the kitchen, posed as if he was still holding his drink, only his hand was empty, and there was broken glass and water pooling around his socked feet. He could best be explained as frozen, due to what Shannon did not know until she looked in the direction that he could not tear his eyes away from.

On the counter-top lied the pregnancy test. It's green plus sign facing the ceiling, practically glowing in the semi-dark room.

"Carson?" She asked again much quieter. Her voice seemed to break him out of whatever trance he had been in. He turned to fully look at his wife. His eyes sparkled with happiness and unshed tears.

"Hi." He said, as if he hadn't seen her at all that day. There was a lightness to the mood in the air, like nothing was different.

"Hi." Shannon said back slightly confused. She hadn't been sure how he would react, but at the moment she settled for happy due to his shining eyes.

All of her worries were put to rest when Carson suddenly stepped forward over the pile of glass and captured her in his strong arms. After a moment, Carson broke the hug to attach his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

When the kiss broke, they held each other for what felt like hours. They didn't speak, knowing the moment was too precious to capture in words.

Somehow they ended up on the now put together couch, asleep with smiles glued to their faces. Shannon laid atop of Carson, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. The moment couldn't have been named anything other than perfect in Shannon's mind.

Kurt found himself in the driveway of his brother's house that afternoon. He had made a habit of buying extra fruits and vegetables and secretly hiding them in Carson's fridge. Kurt was never sure if he ate them, but maybe if they were there and available he would.

Of course he had bought a little something for Shannon too. A huge pineapple sat at the top of the grocery bag beside him. He knew she had no problem eating healthy, so he always liked to leave behind her favorite fruit.

He noticed that both Carson's and Shane's cars were in the drive way in front of him. Figuring it was safe to assume that they wouldn't be in the kitchen seeing as it was mid-afternoon, Kurt grabbed his bags and snuck around to the back door that led directly to the room of his desire.

When he walked into the house, the very first thing he saw was the heap of broken glass littered across the kitchen floor. While he was surprised that it was even there, Kurt was even more surprised that it hadn't been cleaned up yet. Kurt decided to clean it up himself, thinking that maybe the two had gotten into a fight and were still at it somewhere else in the house.

After all of the glass shards had been picked up and taken care of and the water was mopped up, Kurt set about putting the groceries away. When he was just about done, something caught his eye on the countertop. Kurt turned to further inspect it and realized what it was a moment later. The big plus sign was rather obvious and Kurt had to remind himself to be quiet when he was about to laugh in happiness.

Then a thought occurred to him. What if this was the cause of the fight? Kurt couldn't stand not knowing so he snuck around the corner that separated the kitchen and living room. He relaxed immensely when he came across the sight of the two love birds asleep on the couch, completely wrapped up in each other's arms.

Kurt couldn't help it. He quietly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two. He decided to keep their secret, as it was obvious that they had both just found out themselves. He silently laughed again when he remembered how Carson had known about Rachel being pregnant with his son. Now the brothers were even.

Kurt left the house and headed back to his car a few minutes later. He was happy to let the two soulmates enjoy their moment.


	32. Chapter 32: Haircut

32 Haircut.

"Baby, are you sure about this?" Carson asked worriedly. He had spent the last couple months trying to talk her out of it but to no avail. Her mind was set.

"Honestly no, but I need to do this." Shannon said as she continued to drive, her eyes never moving away from the road.

"You don't need to do anything Shane." Carson rebutted. He just couldn't wrap his head around why it was so important to her.

Shannon sighed and didn't speak again until they reached an intersection. When they stopped, she turned to look at her boyfriend for the first time since getting in the car over an hour ago. "It may not make sense, but I need to do this. I need to do this for my self."

This time, it was Carson who grew silent as he thought back to the many conversations they'd had. One of his biggest worries returned to the forefront of his mind. "Do you think you'll miss it?"

Shannon sighed again as she pulled through the intersection. "I really hope not." After a moment, she spoke again. "Will you miss it?" Surprised, Carson didn't know what to say. He had never thought about it before. Shannon took his silence as a bad sign. "I mean, you wont leave me or anything because of it will you?"

This time, Carson jumped at the chance to speak. "No! Shane, I would never leave you for something as trivial as that! We've been together for almost two years now! I don't think anything can split us up." He turned to face her and made sure she was looking back before he spoke again. As he spoke, he subconsciously stuck his hand in his pocket and squeezed the ring box he had been carrying around for the past month. "I don't plan on us ever being apart. Okay?" Shannon went to say something again but Carson was so caught up in his thoughts that he cut her off. "Don't you ever even think that again! I love absolutely everything about you. One small change in your appearance is not going to make me run away."

She nodded but returned to being silent again. She turned her full attention back to the road. The lovers' silence wasn't their usually calm, relaxed silence. When Carson couldn't take it any longer he spoke again.

"This wont change my mind about you Shane. I love you and I only want you to be happy. My worst fear is that you'll regret this decision the second its too late." Shannon didn't respond so Carson decided to lighten the mood. "Now would be the time to do it anyways. Change thing up for the New Year."

It was only a couple of days into the new year and everyone was finally getting over the big, all night party Kurt and Blaine had thrown.

"Yeah." She agreed, still lost in the bottomless pit of her mind.

Nobody talked for the rest of the drive. Although it wasn't comfortable silence, it didn't scream with tension and unease anymore.

When they finally reached their destination, they parked the car and walked into the building. Inside the doorway there was a big waiting room with lots of chairs. Behind a counter there were many chairs and mirror stations. Countless Hair dressers milled about either working with a customer or chatting amongst themselves.

Shannon and Carson took a seat in one of the many chairs and waited to be called. While they waited, Shannon let her hair down from the bun it had been in and began to brush it out. Her hair had gotten really long, to the point that she wanted a haircut.

A very drastic haircut.

Carson nervously tapped his foot beside her. He wasn't entirely thrilled that she wanted to do this, but he didn't want to tell her no. He didn't want to be in one of those confined relationships where they had to clear everything with one another first. He would have been completely fine if Shane had decided not to tell him before getting a haircut and just surprised him with it afterwards. But he knew what she wanted to do, and he was nervous for her.

"Shannon?" A polite looking lady called into the waiting room, making both Shane and Carson jump. They got up and followed her behind the counter to one of the mirror stations. "So, what can I do for you today?"

Shannon pulled out her phone and showed her a picture of the haircut she wanted. The woman took the phone and stared at it for a moment before looking back up to stare at Shane through the mirror.

"Are you sure sweetie? Once I do it there will be no going back." She said in an attempt to make the girl in front of her change her mind.

Shannon was tired of everyone doubting her decision. At this point, if she didn't want to do it then she wouldn't currently be in a hair salon. "Yes, I'm sure."

The hair stylist looked down at the picture again and sighed. "Okay." She gave the phone back to Shane and began to capture her long brown hair into many small pony tails. Once she had sectioned off all of it she brought out a pair of scissors.

This was the moment that Carson had dreaded. As he stood back and watched the stranger pick up one of the bundles of hair, he held his breath.

Snip.

Snip.

Snip.

The long strands slowly floated towards the floor. The hair dresser went for another pony tail.

Snip.

Snip.

Snip.

At this point Carson had been so mesmerized by the hair falling to the ground that he had forgotten to look and see Shane's reaction. He chanced a glance in the mirror to catch her expression.

She was smiling wide, all of her beautiful white teeth showing. Every time another bunch of hair fell the smile somehow grew bigger. He too smiled, her happiness becoming infectious.

Snip.

Snip.

The woman went to cut off the last pony tail, the rest of what had been her long, envious hair laid in a circle around her feet.

Snip.

It was all gone.

All that remained atop her head were short shaggy strands that hung every which way. The hairstylist then started to style her short mop. She shaved down the back leaving pieces of fringe at the bottom, and left the top long and jagged to add some texture.

It was another ten minutes before Shannon and Carson found themselves leaving the hair salon. Shane sported a grin and a happy mood that showed no signs of going away any time soon and Carson found that he could breath again. He no longer worried about any regrets towards the decision.

If she was happy, then he was happy. He also couldn't help but admit to himself that she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

**A/N**

**This** **chapter** **actually** **means** **a** **lot** **to** **me. I** **did** **the** **same** **thing. I** **had** **really** **long** **hair** **and** **I** **had** **grown** **up** **with** **the** **idea** **that** **long** **hair** **made** **you** **prettier. Last** **summer** **I** **literally** **cut** **off** **all** **of** **my** **hair** **and** **I** **couldn't** **have** **been** **more** **happy** **with** **the** **decision** **and** **the** **results. I** **ended** **up** **feeling** **more** **at** **home** **in** **my** **own** **skin** **and** **happier** **with** **the** **way** **I** **looked.**

**I** **guess** **I'm** **trying** **to** **say** **that** **you** **should** **never** **let** **anyone** **tell** **you** **what** **would** **or** **wouldn't** **look** **good** **on** **you,** **or** **what** **you** **should** **or** **shouldn't** **do** **when** **it** **comes** **to** **your** **happiness.**


End file.
